Fairy Tales
by KJWilliston
Summary: I was murdered by my own family. My father put my soul into a speical spell so I could be brought back to life later on. That was over 300 years ago. I was brought back to help Syaoran Li pass the Li Clan test. This is my story.
1. Prologue

Kiaira: I have been working on this for a long, long time. It's short, but a lot of detail and wording went into this. Hope you like it.

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. So don't bother suing, because you'll only get lint balls.

Fairy Tales

Chapter 1

Syaoran Li took his sword into his hands and stabbed it into an invisible enemy; he turned and slashed it into another enemy. He then gracefully turned and stabbed at the enemy yet again. He continued this for a long period of time. The sweat beaded down his head and his back. It came down in a flowing manor, as soon as it was wiped away; new heavy coats of sweat were already recoating his brow.

An elder watched him from the doorway, a few other family members watched him, awaiting the outcome this elder was deciding. The elder watched, his face blank and bear. One could not tell if his stare was pleased, or angered. Syaoran ignored this and just continued to battle the air. His sword cut and chopped at the air, causing serious wounds, if his opponent were killable.

Syaoran swung his sword around in a fast motion, slowed it down, and then bowed in the elder's direction. His family members clapped in improvement. The elder stared, still showed no signs of appeasement or of disappointment in his performance. Syaoran stood still, awaiting his master's comments.

The elder stepped forward and coolly stepped towards Syaoran. His eyes dead locked with Syaoran's, he gazed upon Syaoran's red body, and he listened to Syaoran's heavy breathing. The elder looked away from Syaoran, almost of out disrespect.

"How many times have you taken this test?" he asked.

"This will be my fourth try master."

"You have been training almost fourteen years with the sword and in training since you could talk. Your father started as soon as he took his first step. He was a very impressive man. Married by eighteen, has a daughter by nineteen. Leader of this clan when he was just sixteen," the elder turned back to Syaoran, his eye's never met Syaoran's. "You are almost twenty years of age, never even had a serious relationship, not a good sign for this clan's future, and you have yet to even pass this test to prove your worth as leader of this clan. You're just like your mother, useless as all women are. The only worth they are to give birth to children. You can't even do that."

Syaoran bowed to the floor and looked at the floor, never daring to look at his master. His master growled at him, sending shivers down his spine. He turned away. "You have a month to prove to me your worth to this clan, or I will be forced to choose your closest sister as clan leader, which would completely destroy our clan. So hear me well, one month."

With that, the elder turned and left the small room. Syaoran's family stared at the doorway and then turned to Syaoran. His eyes were still to the floor. He then stood to his feet and started to examine his sword. His eyes were dark with an ice like stare. His mother stepped forward, almost unsure what to say to her son. Syaoran lifted his sword above his head, and then threw it down with an enormous amount of energy, forcing the sword into the stone floor. He then left the small room, ignoring any of his family members whom were trying to talk to him.

888

Kiaira: That's all for now. I'm probably going to get writers block after this chapter, but I'm trying my best. Lol, lots of ideas for this fic thought. So hold on tight.


	2. Wakened

Fairy Tales

Chapter 1

Eriol had silently left the training room as the rest of the Li family followed to leave the room. Everyone one of them wore a sad and disappointed expression. Eriol silently slipped into the garden where he took out his cell phone like a shot. He dialed a number in and waited for the phone to ring. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello, Daidouji residence," someone answered.

"Hello, it is Eriol, is Tomoyo home?" he asked.

"Oh yes Hiiragizawa-san," the maid replied. "One moment please."

Eriol heard silence for a few moments before he heard the phone being picked up. "Eriol!" Tomoyo explained. "How is Hong Kong?"

"Not going to well," Eriol replied. "You remember my cousin Syaoran?"

"Yes, he had that test did he not?"

"He failed again."

Tomoyo gasped, "Oh my, Eriol that is terrible!"

"I need your help with something Tomoyo. Can you come to Hong Kong?"

"What..." she asked. "What do you need help with?"

Eriol smiled at his end, knowing that she couldn't see it. "I'm going to help give Syaoran the inspiration he needs to past that test. Come over here, and bring some extra clothes. We're not going to be alone in this."

Eriol said good-bye to Tomoyo before he hung up his cellphone. He smiled as he entered the Li Mansion again. He headed to the library, where he inspected for the presence of someone else. Satisfied with no one else being there he headed to the back shelve of the library where he searched for the correct book.

He smiled mysteriously as he picked up the book that said, 'Holy Bible.' It was exactly where Eriol remembered it to be, or rather, where Clow had remembered where it last was. He opened it, to only reveal that the pages in the middle was craved out. And held a small piece of paper folded into a very small bundle.

Eriol took it out and unfolded it and started to read through it. 'This is going to be a tricky spell,' he thought. He folded it back up and placed it into his back pocket. "Well, this has to be done," he said aloud. "Clow wanted her to live happily, and this is the only way."

888

Tomoyo arrived the next day. She embraced him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she net him at the airport. He had taken one of the Li's cars and slowly explained to her, what it was they'd be doing.

"Your bringing a girl back to life?" she asked, rather shocked. "I thought there was no magic to bring someone back from the dead?"

"There isn't," Eriol explained. "The piece of paper that Clow had written on, is a spell in all it's self. Clow, took part of her soul and trapped it in the paper. In the rules of spirits, she is alive. She is still on the planet. It is only when one's soul leaves earth, that it is dead."

"So...who is she?" Tomoyo asked as she stared at her fiancé.

"Someone very important to Clow," Eriol replied.

Tomoyo sighed knowing she'd never get a clear answer out of him until the deed was done. He'd explain everything when he was ready. Tomoyo instead played with the ring on her finger. It was an engagement ring, one that Eriol had given her not five months ago. Eriol's plan was to use Tomoyo's visit, and the girl's reappearance as an explanation, that she was a friend of Tomoyo's, and they were here to plan the wedding.

888

After they had gotten to the Mansion, Eriol was careful so that no one saw them. If they did, the girl's appearance may seem strange to the Li family. Eriol had successfully gotten Tomoyo to his room, with a connected guest bedroom for Tomoyo and their 'guest'.

"First thing first, we have to cast the spell," Eriol said. He stepped over the the dresser by his window. On top was a piece of white cloth, he picked it up, and placed it on the floor. Spreading it out he reached for his Clow key. Chanting a few words, he called his wand forth. Tomoyo watched and waited for him to finish. He turned to Tomoyo.

"I put a shield up. So the Li family shouldn't sense anything."

With Tomoyo by his side, Eriol took out the folded piece of paper found in the book, from the library. He turned to Tomoyo and smiled, "Ready Tomoyo?"

"Yes," she smiled.

Eriol placed his hand on the paper. He closed his eyes and started to chant. "My power of the moon, casted in shadow. As reincarnate of Clow Reed, I command you to come Come to life. I free you, Sakura of the spirit world!"

Tomoyo watched as the paper in Eriol's hand burned, but the writing still existed. It floated in front of Eriol. The writing grew and started to form a human shape, a feminine figure. Below the paper was the white cloth. It started to float and grow, then surrounded the figure.

"Come forth Sakura!" Eriol commanded.

The figure was covered in smoke, which soon fated, leaving a girl in it's place. The cloth, surrounded her, making it look like she was wearing a ballroom gown.

Tomoyo gasped, "Eriol, is that her?"

"Yes Tomoyo," Eriol smiled. "Clow Reed's forbidden daughter."

The girl was floating in the air, as she wore nothing but the white cloth as a ballroom gown. Just simply a white ballroom gown, but something was wrong. Red oozed from the chest, it stayed only on her chest area, but it oozed freely. It was her own blood. Tomoyo gasped at this sight.

"Awake Sakura," Eriol called.

The girl's eye fluttered open as she floated down to the floor. She stared at Eriol, then looked around the room. "...Father's room," she whispered. "Are you father's reincarnation?"

"Yes," I am Eriol, and this is Tomoyo, my Fiancée," Eriol bowed. "I know you don't feel yourself, but you'll feel yourself in a few hours."

"Father told me that when I awoke, I'd be in his Hong Kong bedroom, with his re carnation, and their Fiancée," she said. "What year is it?"

"It is 2006," Eriol replied.

She held her hand to her chest and kept it there for a few minutes, "Eriol...it still hurts. Do you remember what happened?"

"I do."

"Tell me Eriol. Why did my father want me to live here?"

"To encourage the young Syaoran Li, he is having a hard time, just as you did."

"I see," Sakura replied. She stepped over to the window and looked outside, over the city. "Father told me about what the city would look like. It's just as he told me."

"Sakura, would you like to change into some modern day clothes?"

"Come on Sakura, I brought some clothes along, just for you," Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura bowed and followed Tomoyo into the connected room. The door closed and Eriol's smile faded. 'I hope you know what you were going Clow, brining your daughter back from the dead."

888

Tomoyo returned almost an hour later, with Sakura completely done up. Sakura looked more cheerful, which meant the effect of death, was wearing off. Sakura's short hair was styled more feminine, and looked more natural. Her white ball gown was gone, but replaced with a yellow sun dress with a matching pair of sandals. Everything made her look very different.

"She told me about how she had to pretend to be a man. It explains the bandages that were tightly wrapped around her breasts," Tomoyo replied. " The circulation was cute right off. What do you think Eriol?"

"I think you look quiet stunning," Eriol smiled.

"Now you don't try and steal my fiancé now," Tomoyo smiled.

"Hoe? Tomoyo, I would never do such a thing," she replied.

"Oh Sakura, it was only a joke," Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's mistake, it brought a very childish expression to her face.

"Well ladies, what do you say we go down and greet the Li family," Eriol smiled.

"Lets go," Tomoyo took Sakura's hand. Sakura followed behind and looked around the mansion as she went. It was just as she remembered it, only many different painting were hung along the hall. No doubt to Sakura they were of relatives of the Li family after her death.

"Remember Sakura, your Tomoyo's cousin, who came over to help plan the wedding,"Eriol instructed. "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Things ill go fine," Tomoyo smiled at Sakura softly. "No one knows what Sakura looked like, just be yourself."

When they stepped down to the bottom stairs, a tall slender woman waited for them. Sakura stared in aw to how beautiful she was. Her long white and lavender robes, fit her form well, but still covered everything in a elegant way. "Ah, Tomoyo," she bowed in respect. "It has been such a long time."

Tomoyo hugged the woman and kissed her on both cheeks, as she did the same in return. "It's so good to see you Yelan," Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "This is my cousin, Sakura."

Yelan started at Sakura, she seemed to study her over and take in ever bit of Sakura, as if trying to remember something. "I know this is our first meeting, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Have you been to Hong Kong before?"

"No...it's my first time to China," she replied, she looked to Eriol for approval of her excuse.

"It must just be me," Yelan bowed low to her guest. "No matter, let us go to the east garden, everyone is just having lunch."

Eriol and Tomoyo smiled as Sakura as they nodded at her when Yelan turned to lead them to the east garden. She smiled, knowing she was doing things properly. Sakura followed, but still stared around the mansion she grew up in. It changed so much, it almost hurt. The walls were once directed in flowers and beautiful painting sceneries, but now it was all just important family members who were strangers to Sakura.

Sakura looked around the garden as they existed the large mansion . It too had changed so much. It was once filled with cherry blossom tree's that her father had used his magic to grow. They were tall and beautiful, forming a grove of cherry blossoms in the gardens. Now they were all gone, only flower beds and one cherry blossom tree that Sakura could see was in the west garden, far away from where she was.

Eriol stepped ahead of the three ladies. He introduced Tomoyo to the Li sister's who were sipping down ice tea at a patio set. Eriol let the girl's attack Sakura as they had many times to Tomoyo. They cooed at her as if she was a small child. Sakura stood as stiff as a board, not sure if to defend herself or if it would be better just to stay still.

Tomoyo giggled as Sakura's discomfort, but had no intent to help out. She in fact, joined in. The youngest was the only one who was still sitting. She stared at Sakura, with the same expression as her mother had when she saw Sakura, only she knew where she had seen Sakura before. She stood immediately and stepped beside her cousin, Eriol.

"We need to talk," she told him.

"I expected it, Minako," he replied. "About Sakura?"

She seemed taken back that he knew of what he had asked her of. "Y-yes."

Eriol lead Minako to the Li Mansion's. Entering the library they took their placed on the couch in the middle of the room. Eriol prayed to not be interrupted. Minako stared at Eriol. "I've had dreams with her in them," she said.

"I thought you would," he replied.

"Eriol, who is she really?" she asked. "She can't really be Tomoyo's cousin."

"Your the only one besides Tomoyo who knows that I am the reincarnation of Clow. All the dreams you ever had are a reflection of Clow's life. I told you before that you were a reincarnation of a servant of Clow," he watched her nod, but continued to stare confused. "You remember that Japanese woman Clow fell in love with?"

"Yes, Nadeshiko," Minako replied. "She became sick and died."

"Only after a child was born," Eriol told the young girl, who gasped and jumped from her sitting position. Eriol continued before she could say anything, "Clow raised her as a boy, in hopes his family wouldn't be as angry about the forbidden marriage him and Nadeshiko had."

"But what is she doing here?" Minako asked.

"Well, she was to become leader of the clean, she passed the test with some very impressive marks, dare I say even better then your father's marks. I thought she may help Syaoran," Eriol replied.

"There was never a female leader," Minako replied. "She couldn't have had children. She would have had to marry a women, I mean if everyone thought she was a man."

"Your right, there was never a female leader," Eriol replied looking to the floor. "Clow decided to tell everyone the truth about Sakura the day she passed the test. The clan was not happy. They denied this, but Sakura was murdered during the night."

Minako gasped. Eriol looked around the library. He thought he had heard something. "He never got over her murder. He placed part of her soul into a special spell, so he could one day bring her back to life, when it would be save for her."

"But why now?"

"he thought it would be best when she was needed. Syaoran needs help, I think Sakura could help him," Eriol said. He turned his direction o the library door. "Sakura you can come in, don't wait out their."

The door opened a second later. The young Sakura stepped inside. She walked towards the two. It was the first time Minako saw her in a dress. She really was quiet a small girl, one who always seemed to be in pain, even now. She bowed to Minako. "I know that the Li Clan doesn't approve of a female leader, please forgive me," Sakura said.

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness," Minako said. "You-"

They were interrupted by the door opening again, this time a young man stepped inside. Sakura stood, and moved beside Eriol, she seemed almost frightened. Eriol whispered to her to ensure everything would be alright.

"Hey Syaoran," Minako said. "Finished training for today?"

"No, just taking a break," he replied. He looked at Sakura, who seemed to stand still as a board as he stared at her. "Who's she?"

"This is Sakura," Minako said. Eriol eyed Minako, hoping she'd keep quiet. "Tomoyo's cousin. Tomoyo's in the garden speaking with your mom."

"When did Tomoyo get here?" he curiously asked.

"Earlier today," Eriol replied. "Lots of things to do for the wedding."

Syaoran didn't even bother replying to Eriol, as it seemed to bring some foreign memory to him. Something important, one which Sakura couldn't put her finger on. "Be my best man?" Eriol asked. Syaoran grunted a unheard reply, which made Eriol chuckle. Syaoran glared at his cousin Eriol before he left he library.

"Why don't we go back to the garden," Minako suggested. "My sister's and I would love to do your hair Sakura."

"That's a wonderful idea," Eriol said. "Sakura has never had female bonding before."

Sakura shook her head, which made Minako grinned, making Sakura suddenly worried. Minako grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled the confused girl back out to the garden. "Your going to enjoy this Sakura," Minako smiled as she pulled her along behind her.


	3. Samurai

Kiaira: I'm very surprised with the feedback I got. I got emails and wonderful reviews! Thank you anyone who reviewed, added to their favorites, watched and simply read this story. The support is amazing. Thank you!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

WolfStarMoon, MizukiHikari, PinkLuminary, Sparkling-Sakura, Lovegirl, Almostthere13, luvalie-Wings, dancingwindforever, dbzfan2004, and ArtYume. I would also like to take the time to thank Larthis, who sent me a very inspiring PM. Sadly, has changed a lot and I do not know how to reply, or even know if you can. Thanks Larthis, your Pm inspired me to sit down and work on this chapter right away. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS, so don't sue, or I won't ever get my book published.

Fairy Tales

Chapter 2

Sakura was very worried to discover that the Li Clan sister's were always full of energy, even when doing something as simple as doing one's hair. They were laughing as they brushed and combed through her hair, as Tomoyo was along side of them taking pictures of Sakura with a digital camera.

She didn't understand where such energy was coming from. It was so strange. This was her first time having any form of female bonding. She was undecided whether or not she liked it. They had put wild flower clips in her hair and mixed them together to make it looked like a miniature bouquet in her hair. It was decently different then what she was use too. Her hair was always done so masculinely and had always been cut short. Long enough to get a small ponytail, but not much longer.

When they finished Tomoyo took group pictures. They did silly poses that one might see in a fashion magazine. Sakura was unsure what that was, but ignored it as she had fun with the sisters. They were like the siblings she never had. They made her feel like she could freely be herself, rather then force herself to be something she wasn't, a man.

They soon decided on having cold drinks in the west garden. Sakura immediately didn't like the garden. It was weird, she loved it much growing up. It was so beautiful, full of blossomed tress. Yet now, she could smell a rotten fruit smell. It burned at her nostrils as she breathed in. Her lungs and chest twisted and knotted up.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura's discomfort right away. She took her hand, "Sakura is something wrong?"

She snapped out of her deep trance. Shaking her head she stared at everyone. They all stared at her, wondering what was wrong. The smell was burning her stomach now. She he;d a hand to her mouth now. She held a hand to her mouth, hoping to hold her stomach contents in.

"I don't feel well," she muttered. "I think I'll go lay down."

"I'll check up on you in an hour," Tomoyo told her. She nodded and stood from the chair, which she sat in.

She wished the girl's a good night before she entered the mansion. She entered the main hall where she began to venture up the stair way. She noticed she felt suddenly better now that she was inside. It was as if a heavy weight had been taken off her shoulders, letting her breath again. It was so strange how that garden made her feel sick. It was her favorite place to be, but now it was dark, and it hid a sad secret, one which she didn't know.

Continuing to the guest room she again stared at the portraits. She could tell they were related to the current Li family, but they didn't look a thing like Clow at all. It bothered her. What did the Li Clan do after her death? Who took her place as leader?

She jumped in surprise as a heavy sliding door slammed behind her. She snapped around to see who it was who made such a loud slamming noise. The young man from before had just left the room, he paused to star at her. Syaoran was his name, it she remembered correctly that is. He stared at her, as she started at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I just heard the door open and was curious to who it was."

"Don't be so nosy," he growled at her.

Sakura was taken back by his sudden attack. He was so rude, sure she expected him to be defensive around strangers, but that was out of line for anyone. She hadn't done anything wrong.

He continued, "This house is crowed enough with people getting ready for traditions, let alone a nosy girl like you snooping around." He turned away from her to leave.

Sakura glared as she stood tall, standing her ground. He had no right to say those things about her. She was going to settle this the way she was raised to. "Hey!" she shouted to catch his attention. She wasn't going to loose her honor to someone like him. She wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Take that back," she demanded.

He turned, his face almost surprised, "Excuse me?"

"I challenge you," she said. "To a duel."

"A sword duel?" he asked with a snare. "How do you know I duel?"

"Eriol told me. Everyone keeps saying your training, so I asked," she replied. "So, I challenge you."

He seemed amused by her challenge. He chuckled in a mockingly way. She was not impressed. "Fine then, follow me."

He stepped back into the room where he had just exited. Following behind she entered the training room. It's floor was hard stone, with pebbles that were scattered around. A small fountain had small orange fish that swim slowly and gracefully as they passed it to the sword rack.

Stepping over to the swords he commanded for her to pick one. He had chosen a large heavy Broad sword. She searched them over and picked up a cherry red wood trick sword. She mentally weighted it in her head before she took the sheath off and placed it against the wall. She could tell by his expression that he didn't know weather or not to be scared or laugh at her stupidity.

It was true that a trick sword was used as a weapon and a shield. The sword to attack, and the sheath to protect with its strong wood. She didn't need it she was confident in her ability to read his moves.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Taking her position in the middle of the training room. She turned to him. She half turned and placed her sword over her shoulder, the blade pointed in his direction. He took his position opposite to her. "I'm more ready then you."

She stuck to her position, instead she bowed low in a traditional way. Something that stunned Syaoran. He bowed in return,and the duel began. Syaoran held his sword up by his head and shoulder. They walked sideways in a circle, looking the other straight in the eye. They were in a circle for a few minutes, then he struck at her. He dashed towards Sakura fast, but Sakura easily evaded the attack and swung at him.

He laughed to himself, "You missed." She didn't reply to him, instead she stuck to concentrating on the duel. She dodged a powerful swing from Syaoran before she swung at him, narrowing missing his arm.

'She keeps on missing,' he laughed to himself, as she missed him again.

She swung again, narrowly missing his throat. She held no expression on her face, she was concentrating so hard on the duel. Syaoran thrusted at her, she in turn elbowed him hard in the chest before she took his arm and flipped him hard onto her back. By the time he caught his breath and realized what had happened, she held her sword millimeters away from his throat.

The expression of surprise on his face was enough for her. She pointed the sword away and stepped away from him. She went back the sword rack, where she reunited the sword and sheath, then placed it back on the rack.

She turned back to Syaoran, whom was now standing and staring at her. She smiled at him, "And just for the record, I didn't miss once." She then exited the room and was heading back to her guest room.

Syaoran was confused by what she had said, but understood immediately after that. She hadn't missed. His pants and shirt were ripped in many places, too many to count. She was only toying with him. If she had wanted to, she could have taken an arm or a leg at anytime. Syaoran stared at where she had exited. "She's even better with a sword then dad was."

888

"You beat him in a duel?" Tomoyo cried. "That's so great!"

Eriol smiled, "I think now Syaoran will probably expect help from Sakura."

Sakura frowned, "I don't like him. He's so rude. Even if he passes the test, he'll be a bad leader. He doesn't know how to talk to people without biting their heads off." They couple stared at her. It was so blunt, but Sakura said it, she knew all about the past leaders, and their faults. She was probably right. "When he marries his best bet would be to marry someone he'll listen to. To keep him in line."

"Like a soul mate?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't believe in soul mates," Sakura told Tomoyo, who seemed surprised by that motion. "But the same theory." Eriol nodded in agreement with Sakura.

"So...have you ever been in love then Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I thought I was once," Sakura replied.

"Taisuke Sumina," Eriol said. Sakura looked in his direction. "If I remember correctly, he was your training partner."

"Yes, training in the Li Clan style, to further his fighting styles," Sakura replied looking to the floor. She stood and looked out the window as tears fell down on her cheeks. "I have to be alone. I'm going to father's study." She quickly ran out of the guest room and headed down the hall, towards her father's study.

She ran out before they could stop her. She wiped away the tears that covered her cheeks. Halfway down the hall she stopped when she heard footsteps. Before she could turn, she was grabbed. One hand was across her mouth and closed her mouth tightly, the other had her across the throat. She was pinned to the wall. Sakura's heart began to race she realized she was trapped.

888

Kiaira: That's all for now. Before I forget to mention this. There will be a Prequel to this coming out at the same time, as we begin to learn more about Sakura's childhood. I already got the Prologe written. It's called Hold My Hand.


	4. Deal

A/N: I'm so happy with the overwhelming feedback of this fanfic. I should let you all know, that I don't think of this as an original idea though. It was mostly inspired by Clamp them selves. In Tsubasa, Sakura's father is Clow. That is where the idea started. And from there everything evolved.

Thanks to the Following:

Mizuki-hikari, Rain, Larthis, fesity, bluephoenix250, Marine Brother Shran, WolfStarMoon, CrazyPicciloplayer014, lovegirl, and Star-moon-angel.

Fairy Tales

Chapter 3

Sakura started to panic which she deep down knew was not a good thing. She had to stay calm, but her assaulter held on tightly, so her struggling did little, but make her attacker's hold tighten. She tired to bite there hand, but they held her mouth firmly shut, preventing her from biting. She struggled against them, trying to find a weakness at the same time.

Soon she realized that they were holding her mouth shut and hold her by the throat against the hallway wall. They had her torso, and lower body free. Her arms that were pulling at their arm trying to set her free, fell limp. She calmed down for a second. By the time her attacker realized this, it was too late. She smashed her elbow hard into their throat, causing them to get the wind knocked out of them. When they released her she turned and kicked them hard in the stomach, knocking them to the floor.

She stared down at her attacker,who was still gasping for air. It was Syaoran, someone she didn't expect, but at the same time, didn't surprise her. He recovered quickly, so she helped him up without even apologizing for injuring him.

"Your so violent," he said, coughing to clear his now bruised throat.

"You attacked me," she snapped. "I was only defending myself." He seemed to take her point, but ignored it by answering it.

"What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"Nothing! I just..." he trailed off as he apparently seemed deep in thought. "I've been brought up to believe that women..." he trailed off, seemingly trying to find the proper words.

Sakura finished for him. "Women are only good for childbirth."

He nodded, "I've never known a girl who could fight like you, or even fight for that matter."

"You'd be surprised at what women are capable of," she told him. Turning away she started to walk away. She Just wanted to go to her father's study. She needed to find something she remembered as her home, not this twisted copy of her home.

"W-wait," he called.

She sighed and came to a halt. She turned in his direction, and started at him. "What?" She could tell by his expression that he was surprised by her seemingly angry expression.

"I know that I gave a bad first impression," he told her. "I do that a lot." He looked away as he took a deep breath. "I want you to teach me everything you know." he spat it out quickly.

Eriol had told her this question would be coming, but since he asked it, she didn't know how to answer him. She didn't like him, not one little bit. She didn't want to help him. She held her breath as she reminded herself why she was brought back. She was brought back to help him because Clan leader. Even if she didn't like him, she had to help him. Breathing out she answered, "If you stop harassing me."

"Harassing you! Your the one who just elbowed and kicked me!"

She looked at him, giving him a look of surprise, "Again, you attacked me. It's called self defense."

Again he took her point. He wasn't a social person, but he also was not shy. He was blunt, and too the point, something that would be a good trait if he ever did become clean leader.

"When?"

"When what?

"When do you want to start?" she yelled. "Gods."

"If the elders find out they'll be very angry," he said. "There's a large hidden room in the library. Meet me in the library at midnight."

Sakura nodded. Putting her hand out she waited for him to take her hand. She wanted a physical agreement with him. "Deal?" He stared at her, then her hand. Reaching out he took her hand. They shook on it. "Deal." he agreed.

Seperating, Sakura waited for Syaoran to leave from her sight. She looked up at the ceiling. "I don't like it here father. Even our secret place is no longer a secret. Your study...it's no longer your's..."

888

Returning to her guest room, Tomoyo decided on taking Sakura shopping to get her mind off things. Stepping into a formal wear shop on the main business district, Tomoyo looked around with Sakura, trying to decide on what to get Sakura.

"Why are we here?"

"We have to find a dress for you to wear to my wedding," Tomoyo explained.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo, "No offense Tomoyo, but we've only known each other for two days. I don't think i have a right to be a part of your wedding."

"Well for one thing, we need to at the wedding to be my best friend," Tomoyo told her. "Besides, I feel connected to you."

Sakura thought deeply as she stared at Tomoyo. She felt connected to her, like they knew each other a lot longer then they really had. Trying on a few dresses, Sakura for the first time really felt like a woman. The night she died had been the first time she wore a dress. Tomoyo smiled as she noticed Sakura's face lighten up.

"After this is all over, how would you feel if you went back to Japan? Eriol and I would love it if you lived with us, until you can get a job and your own place?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo," A job?" she asked curiously. "Women can work now? I must have missed a lot."

"You have, but with your fighting skills, you could open your own dojo."

"My own dojo..." she thought. It sounded right. Fighting was all she knew. With today's world, she was sure she would be considered uneducated despite her schooling.

"I think you like that idea," Tomoyo smiled. "Let's go to a material place. I could make a dress much more amazing then these." She lead Sakura back to the changing room, where Sakura quickly changed back into some clothes. Again, they were off down the business district.

888

Meanwhile, Eriol was back at the mansion, swiping through some of Clow's old things. He searched through books, and loose papers. He growled in defeat as he was unable to find any of the many things he was looking for.

'Clow, why did you erase some of your memories from me? Sakura's journal, her wedding dress, her place of burial, and last of all, where did you hide her sealing key.' Eriol cursed under his breath. He had the worse feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Sakura would need them. It was just a feeling, but since Clow had made sure that, not even his reincarnation would know the answer to many unanswered questions. 'Clow, you even erased the memory of who killed Sakura...you had to have known. She stayed a live for a an hour after she was stabbed in the chest. She had to have told you who murdered her.'

Knowing that no answer would be heard from Clow himself, Eriol silently, slipped out of the study, hidden in the library. He knew the answers were hidden somewhere in this mansion. He had to find them. He had to find them before something terrible happened. Something big was going to happen, Eriol could sense it. History, could possibly repeat its self.

888

A/N: That's it for now. - Busy with work and life in general. Again, I will be writing a Prequel to this story, which is called Hold My Hand. It's about Sakura before she was murdered. I'm not going to start posting until this story is maybe 75 done thought, because it could give a lot away for this story.

Again, I'm going to have a faq(Frequently Asked Questions) section in this fanfic. SO If you have any questions about this story, that I can answer without giving anything away, then ask, and I will answer it.

Later Days!


	5. Secrets

A/N: Things have been hard, I've been so busy...arg...work...(drools) Sleep...

Thanks to the Following:

Mewy, Dreamcatcher16, Halliwells, Kimusume Kaoru, WolfStarMoon, anime-freak, f-zelda, lovegirl, rukz, ffgirl-07,demonic angel23, palepanther, and marine brother shran.

Disclamer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does, so don't sue. -'

Fairy Tales

Chapter 4

When Sakura and Tomoyo returned to the mansion they were greeted by Eriol who immediately lead them to the dinning hall. He explained that the head elder has returned from a year of training on a mountain so it was monitory for them to all go. Sakura knew this tradition well.

They sat together at the end of the table so they could speak quietly among themselves. Sakura looked around the large tables. Sakura saw the Li sisters who were all silent and quiet. They were in the middle while their brother, Syaoran was sitting across from them. His mother Yelan was beside him, both were deep in thought. The elders sat at the front of the table, the head elder sat at the front.

Things were quiet, until the head elder rose from his sit. "I have finished my training from up in the mountains up north," he said. "Its good to be back through." He turned to Eriol. "I see the lovely Tomoyo is with you." He suddenly looked directly at Sakura. "And who may you be?"

"Sakura Kinomoto," Eriol said. The elder glared at Eriol for inter upping him.

"I'm friends with Tomoyo," she said.

"_Her friend_," the elder repeated. His eyes darkened under Sakura's gaze, but she stood tall as she stared back at him.

"I live near Tomoyo in Japan," she told him. He took his seat, as Sakura did as well. Eriol continued to look at the elder. He knew more he was letting on. A lot more.

Sakura broke her gaze the moment she has sat back down. Eriol knew that she knew what Eriol suspected about the elder. She seemed to ignore it, but Eriol knew it was just for show. The elder turned to Syaoran, "I have heard of your failure of the test again Syaoran. Very disappointing indeed, but nothing longer training periods won't fix." Syaoran agreed verbally with the elder, but his expression read something completely different.

'There going to work him so hard he won't be able to move the day of the test. Its like they want him to fail,' Sakura thought.

"Are you sure that is wise elder, he is already training ten hours a day," Yelan stood in her sons defense.

"Do not dare question our elders words woman," another elder stood. "Your weal opinions do not matter."

Yelan whispered an apologize before she bowed before she bowed and took her seat. Sakura wanted to scream at them so badly, when she was alive before they let a women at least get a word it, but then ignored it, which was better then nothing. Sakura squeezed her fist so that her knuckles turned white. She held her breath and bit her tongue.

A girl across from Eriol stood. "If you please listen elders,Yelan is only worried about the well being of her son. Women are to take care of their children, so please do not put Yelan down." Her hair was long and black, it was let down long. Her eyes were a long and black, and let down long. Her eyes were a rosy red. Sakura stared, "She looks like Mika."

"She has a point," the head elder agreed. "Syaoran, if by the end of the week your showing an improvement, you can continue to train at the pace your are going."

Syaoran bowed his head, but his face read complete disgust. Sakura sighed and looked down at her meal. She had lost her appetite. She pushed her plate away from her before she looked up at the girl with black hair again. She silently ate the rice she has in her bowel. She looked up once at Sakura before she returned to eating her dinner.

888

Later that evening Sakura found herself sneaking out of her guest room late in the evening, close to midnight. Tomoyo was fast always when she left. Sakura changed into a pair of what Tomoyo said was sweat pants, and a tank top, both were black, which was a good thing, if she was going to sneak down to the library.

She carefully traced her steps down the hall, careful to not make a lot of noise. Steeping down the marble staircase she carefully looked around to make sure no one was around. Satisfied that no one was around she opened the library door.

Entering inside she found Syaoran sitting and reading a book on the chairs in the middle of the library. She stepped towards him. "Li-san?" she called. He had to have been into what he was reading because she jumped. He seemed in a hurry to put whatever it was he was reading away.

"What?" he snapped.

"Midnight," she said pointing to a clock.

"Right," he recalled.

He stood and hid the book under his sweater as he lead himself to the back of the library. He pushed in on a panel before a piece of the wall moved away.

'Fathers study,' Sakura thought as she followed him inside.' Sakura looked around the large hidden room. Her fathers desk was near the wall where a portrait of her mother hung. She stopped and stared at it for a moment. Syaoran stopped and looked at the portrait.

"I have no idea who she is," he replied. "Her and my ancestor Clow must have been close."

"A lover," Sakura whispered. Syaoran heard her and took it as a question. "I don't know, maybe."

He headed to a rack where two swords were. He took off the broad sword and then took off a katana. He handed the katana to Sakura, who took it and examined it. 'This is Taisuke's sword,' she thought. She looked at the broad sword Syaoran held. 'Thats Taisukes sword as well. Why are they in father's study?"

"Are you sure we should be using these swords?" Sakura asked. "Weren't these once someones swords?"

"As far as I'm concerned your much more worthy to wield then the one did own the sword," he said. " They were the worse leader my clan ever had."

Sakura reexamined her sword before she met Syaoran's eyes. "How so."

"He beat his wife because she was having a hard time having a child. And once she did have a child he killed himself. He was a coward."

"What was his name?" she asked.

He seemed to think the question was unimportant, but answered anyway, "Shung Li, also Clow's son. Clow wasn't ever the leader of this clan, his son did, but he didn't deserve it."

Sakura fought her tears back, "If these swords belonged to Taisuke, and these are Clow Reed's son's swords. Then that can only mean...Taisuke took my place as leader."

888

"Yes, Taisuke took your place," Eriol said. "He was the only other swordsmen around nearly as strong as you."

Sakura paced the room as Tomoyo fought with her to stay still. She was in the middle of doing Sakura's hair. It was clear that Sakura didn't care about her hair. Sitting on the bed she took in a deep breath. Eriol sat beside her. "Something wrong?"

She stood again. "Well I don't know, I just feel betrayed."

"That's not it," Eriol said. "Your hiding something."

"No, I'm not," she spat. She didn't even give him a chance to reply before she left he room, slamming the guest room door behind her.

888

A/N: Again, if you have any questions that I can answer without giving anything away, ask and I will explain it to you happily. Also, I have had people asking me about emailing them when a new chapter is up. If you don't understand how author alert works, tell me when you review, and I will send you an email when I update. - Mailing list, lol.


	6. Fathers

Kiaira: Sorry for the late update, Work and University...la sigh. Fot anyone who was wondering who Taisuke is, you should go back and read the chapter called Samurai. He's mentioned for the first time in there.

Thanks to the Following:

ffGirl-07: As cold as they come, lol.

Mewy: I don't think I have ever written a chapter over 5000 words in my life, I am in capable of it. In a year when this fic is done, I will more then likely re-write it, giving more detail and adding more stuff.

Lifes a Bitch: - I'm glad you like it.

Lovegirl: New chapter right here.

Rukz: Sorry for confusing you. No Sakura doesn't have a brother, if she did then she would never had been up for leader. Re-read the chapter called Samurai. Taisuke is mentioned in that chapter.

Jade: Thank you Jade, that is so sweet of you to say so.

Dreamcatcher16: Yes, just like a bad memory that one can't forget. -

Marine Brother Shran: He's a lover. He's first mentioned as someone she thought she was in love with in the chapter called Samurai.

WolfStarMoon: - Well you get to find out now.

Yoo Rin: - I continued.

F-Zelda: You'll have to wait and find out who killed her, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does, and nor do I have any interest in owning CCS, because if I did I'm had only screwed it up somehow.

Fairy Tales

Chapter 5- Fathers

Tomoyo held the ivory material to Sakura's face before she put a turquoise blue ribbon beside her. She grinned before turning to Minako. "What do you think?"

Minako smiled as she nodded her head in approvement. "At first I thought it was boring, but with with Sakura's tanned skin it looks wonderful! I can't wait to see the designs."

Sakura didn't say a thing as she quietly stared at herself in the mirror, she almost completely blocked out what the girls were saying, but rather examined herself in the mirror. She was rather muscular and build like a man. Her breasts weren't that large, though her hips were rather rounded. They were probably the most feminine thing about her.

"I have the design in my head, I'll take it down later. Material's first," Tomoyo stated. Minako agreed and began to help her measure that materials out.

Sakura turned her attention to the shop across the street. It was a book store. Just a simple plain book store. There was nothing special about it, it almost blended in with the rest of the stores, but somehow she felt drawn to the tiny shop. She left the store and crossed the street quickly, without even a word to her two friends.

Entering the store she stopped and looked around. As her eyes soon fell onto a sign on the ceiling that read _history_ and soon she was drawn to where the sign was pointing. She scanned the selection of books for what felt like hours, but really was only a few minutes. She slowed to a complete stop as her eyes fell onto a book. Lifting it up she examined the cover. She traced the photo with her finger as she took in every detail of the man. _'Same jaw line, same smile, same hair..."_She held the book to her chest and smiled. "Eriols not the only one," she smiled. She released the book from her grip and placed it back on the shelve before she left the store and returned to the shop across the street.

888

Sakura looked up at Eriol when she entered the guest room. She smiled as she met his gaze. Eriol was unsure as to why she was smiling so. "Something happen Sakura?"

"Your only half of my father aren't you," she replied. She smiled as she met his deep gaze. "I saw him. Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Eriol nodded, seemingly surprised by her discovery. "Does he know about me?" Eriol nodded. "Every memory that I don't have, he does." Eriol sighed as he turned to Sakura. "Your mother was reincarnated as well."

Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped hard. Eriol nodded. "In both life times she died young." Sakura felt her hope fall and shatter. She hardly remembered her mother, just a few things. Mostly she remembered the funeral.

"I assure you, she died happy," Eriol told her.

"I know she did," she told him. "She was that kind of person. She saw the good, in everything." She stood as she looked down at Eriol. "This is a lot to take in. I'm going to go for a walk."

Eriol smiled at her. "Alright then, you be careful."

She returned the smile, "I will."

She bowed a second before she exited the guest room. Closing the door she sighed as she looked up. "Mother, lend me your strength."

She turned down the hallway as she walked to the exit. Slowly walking down the grand staircase into the great hall. Silently opening the door she stepped outside into the front yard. Sakura covered her eyes when she saw the blazing afternoon sun. It was still quiet warm out. As it usually was like in the middle of summer in China.

Looking out over the yard, Sakura's eyes were treated by the beautiful blooms of flowers. She blissfully sighed as her nose took in the sweet thick scent. Stepping off the front step she looked around the garden, taking in ever sight of every flower. Her gaze fell on the girl standing far to her left,tending to the flowers.

She turned almost on cue and looked up at Sakura. "Good afternoon," she called to Sakura. Sakura greeted her in return, and decided to visit the girl. As she got closer she realized it was that girl who had boldly stood up against the elders from the other day. Her long black hair was tied back in a pony tail today.

"Sakura, is it not?" she asked as she picked up a large watering can.

She nodded with a smile, "I never caught your name."

"Meling," she smiled. "I'm a cousin of Eriol and Syaoran."

"I thought you and Syaoran looked a like."

"But we don't act a thing a like," she added with a sly smile. "SO tell me, how's the plans for the wedding going? The elders want it over with."

"I think its going well, Tomoyo's got her dress, she's just making my dress now."

"God knows she loves to make people dresses," Meling laughed. "She made me one when she first met me."

"Meling, we need you inside," a woman called from a second floor balcony window. Meling sighed as she bid farewell to Sakura, before she ran inside. Sakura stared at the spot where she had stood a second ago. _'She acts just like Mika.'_

888

"Alright Syaoran. An important rule about fighting is this: Never get hit and you can always defeat your enemy. Just wait for them to open up."

Syaoran stared at her with a very confused expression on his face. She released a sigh. "An example of this is our first duel. I only attacked when you let yourself open, and I dodged all your attacks. I saved energy, while you wasted yours."

Syaoran seemed surprised by this comment. He seemed to never have taken in any thought to how she had beaten him. "Ready to try?"she asked.

He nodded and picked up his sword, while she picked hers up. They took there positions and counted to three before they were ready. She struck at him first, throwing a powerful jab his way. He spun around, dodging it, but boldly swung at her when her back was turned. She easily blocked his attack, as she had sensed it coming. "If your going to try that you have to be quicker," she commented. "Good try thought."

He grumbled under his breath and backed away from her. She gave him a few seconds before then dodging another from her, She started to move quicker trying to dodge for his life. She stopped just as quickly.

"Notice anything?"

"Your moves were slowing down."

"Exactly," she smiled. "Are you tired?"

"No, but my heart is pounding like crazy. I thought you were going to hit me."

She smiled, "So, do you see my point? If I had continued with the swinging, I would have soon ended up leaving myself open." He seemed surprised by that last comment. "Don't get any ideas thought. In a real battle I wouldn't do that."

"Right," he replied.

"Now, lets take a quick break."

888

Kiaira: I can't wait to post the next chapter, it is really deep and goes into Sakura's past. -


	7. Reflection

1A/N: Well, I have been studying hard, and need to study even harder. I'm not doing so well in one of my classes, so I may have even fewer updates. Though some good news is that I have a chapter guide all done up. There is going to be 19 chapters in total, so I know what is to happen in every chapter, so there is less likely to me getting writers' block.

Thanks to the following:

TamoumatheStarWarrior: Sorry it took so long. School has been hard.

Cherrylove05:I wouldn't have listed it under romance if it didn't have any.

Kylria: Updated

The Black Crow: Yes they are both going to appear, chapter 14 in fact.

Yoo Rin: Sorry, I'm studying hard for University, so I have to spend more time studying.

Misunderstanding: Sorry for the lack of an update. School has been hard.

Wahahahahahaha: It was more of a filler. Lots of more exciting things are going to be happening the next few chapters.

Kaytee: I like to use stuff others haven't used. Its just something about me, lol.

I've: Its listed under a romance, so there will be some between the two.

Mysteriousmayhemmaker: Thank you.

Noise: You'll have to read on.

Lovegirl: Thanks

Icyblosom: I try, lol been rather busy.

ffgirl-07: Thanks, I will.

rukz: Its not on fanfiction? What do you mean?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, the amazing female group Clamp does, so do not sue me. Thanks, have a nice day.

Fairy Tales

Chapter 6

Sakura examined Taisuke's sword closer when both she and Syaoran were still on break. Looking up at the blade, she stared at all the nics and scratches. 'He never did take it easy with his swords," she smiled.

She turned her attention back to Syaoran, whom was sitting at Clow's desk. His eyes were viewing down under the desk, and moved from side to side. 'He's reading.'

She leaned over the desk, examining just how into his book he was. She leaned over far enough to see that it was a black leather book. "Anything interesting?"

"What are you doing?" he snapped, closing the book quickly. She rolled her eyes and stood straight up as she placed her hands on her lips.

"Me?" she asked. "I'm using up valuable sleep time to help you. What are you doing?"

She stared down at the little book before he gave her a quick gaze. "I'm sorry. As you can probably tell, my people skills are terrible." His gaze fell back down to the book. "This is my most prized procession. A journal my father gave me before he died."

Sakura's gaze softened. "Not everyone is good with people. It may come to you better when you become the leader of your clan." Walking around the table she stood over him while she looked down at the old book. "Your father's journal?"

"That's the strange thing," he replied. "I don't know whose it is. My father found it in his old room under a floor board. It comforts me to read it sometimes."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Floor board?"

"Yeah, it's an original hiding place eh?"

She let herself fall to her knees as she rested her head against the arm chair. He turned to her. "Do you want to hear some?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered. "If you don't mind."

He cleared his throat as he flipped through the pages. "April 1, 1870. It is my 19th birthday. I'm now an adult as I have been for a year already, but I don't feel any older. I continue to disappoint everyone, everyone except my father, who always tells me that he is so proud of me. I want to please them, I honestly do, but I feel the path they've chosen for me is not my path. I feel as if I have so much more to give to the world."

888

"Father, please tell the elders that I need more time to train," Sakura pleaded with her father. "I don't want to take the test yet. Give me a few more months."

Clow stared down at his daughter as she pleaded with him. His gaze softened into a smile as she caressed his daughters cheek. "Your so much like your mother," he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll tell the elders of your wishes. Take your time."

888

"April 17, 1870, we had a samurai come to us today asking permission to train with us, to further his talents. I watched him battle against a family member. He defeated him as if he was fighting an enfant. He challenge everyone except me. Defeated them and even mocked our family name. I told him these exact words: Taisuke of Japan, your skills are great, but your pitiful. How dare you come here and put our good family name down. You disgust me." He seemed amused and challenged me. I defeated him and made good and sure he remembered it.

888

Sakura stared down at her cousins who were badly bruised and cut up. She turned to the young man as he turned to her. She stood tall and stared deep into his eyes. "I thought the Li clan were legendary sword masters," he mocked with a sly smile. "If this is what the Li clan has to offer, me coming here was a waste of time."

"Taisuke of Japan, your skills are great, but your pitiful. How dare you come here and put our good family name down. You disgust me," Sakura hissed.

He chuckled at her before he met her gaze. "Your mouth speaks louder than this clans true talents."

"Our clan holds more honor then you'll ever know," she shot back.

"Then show me this honor," he sneered. "A little boy like you couldn't hold such honor."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and reached into her sheath, pulling out a katana. She pointed it towards her enemy, awaiting for him to release his blade. He laughed before he took his sword out and pointed it at her. She stood tall for a second before she started to charge towards him. He positioned himself and swung at her, but he missed. It took him a moment to realize that she had flipped over him and kicked him hard in the back, which caused to to fall to his knees.

He snapped around and stared at her. She stood casually as she stared at him. He then charged t her while she stood tall. As he closed in on her she smiled before he slashed at her. She turned out of his range and slashed at him, cutting his arms

He snapped around, slashing at the air, missing her a few times, while she blocked a few. She spun and swung at him, cutting his shirt by his collar bone, making him bleed somewhat. She swung again, this time taking a close slash at his throat, causing his skin to break and bleed slightly.

She took a step back," If that was any close you'd be dead." She bowed for a second before she then cleaned her blade on her robes before she placed it back in her sheath. "Go home, you've wasted you time coming here."

888

"April 21, 1870," Syaoran read. "Taisuke has remained here, and refuses to leave until he has learned true honor. He follows me around like a lost puppy, and its rather annoying. I'm starting to wonder if he'll discover my secret because of this."

888

"Father he won't stop following me around," Sakura cried. It wouldn't surprise me if he's out in the library looking for me this very moment."

Her father chuckled, "You have that effect on people Sakura."

Sakura sighed deeply as she stepped over to ger mothers portrait. "I don't want to have that effect on people," she cried. Clow stepped over to his daughter and brought her into a warm embrace.

"It's a gift your mother gave you. Maybe you should just help the boy. Get him to agree to training periods everyday, then perhaps he'll leave you be."

"Do you really think so father?"

"Yes," he smiled warmly at his daughter.

888

Sakura stood from her kneeling position, surprising Syaoran, who stare at her questionably. She felt her heart become tightened and tried to hide back some emotion. "Its late," she said. "We'll practice more training tomorrow."

He seemed confused by her reaction, but closed the book and stood. "Alright." He placed both swords on the desk and wished her a good rest before he left. Sakura was alone, there she let a tear strike down her cheek. "My journal..."

888

"Are you sure that it was your journal?" Eriol asked, a serious expression read his face.

"Yes," Sakura cried. "He read the entries out loud."

"He did what?" Tomoyo gasped. "That's so impersonal."

"His father found it as a child and gave it to Syaoran before he died," Sakura explained. "I know that its wrong to read others journals, but to them they're reading the journal of some dead person."

"Don't you worry," Eriol tried to comfort Sakura somewhat. "Just try and focus on your mission."

Sakura nodded and turned to Tomoyo who was smiling reassuringly. "We'll wok on your dress today, the first fitting." Sakura nodded and stood as Tomoyo grabbed her arm and began to pull her into their own room. "Eriol, go get us some coffee, we're going to be a while."

"Hoe? What's coffee," Sakura explained!


	8. Dresses

1Kiaira: School has been a little hard. In fact, I should be writing a paper right at this moment, but I choose to type this up first. I made it longer, but I'm not sure if anyone will notice thought.

Thanks to the following:

Glenlightarrow: Thanks a lot. I tried to make the last line funny, but make sense and fit into the story at the same time.

Star Fata: Thanks, readers like you make it all happen.

Totally Kawaii: Well, I have all the chapter outlines written out, and I have to say that maybe before the new year he'll find out.

ffgirl-07: Well it was suppose to bring emotion to the reader. I have more entries coming up in the next few chapters.

TamoumatheStarWarrior: I could never dump this story. I vow that nothing will stop me from finishing this story. I have even more of Sakura's memories coming in the next few chapters. Thanks for being such a great reader.

Yoo Rin: Sorry for the lack of updates. Uni has been keeping me busy.

Misunderstandings: I tried my best, and got this chapter out.

Velvet Teal: It doesn't mention her being a girl, because it was Sakura's way of protecting her thoughts just in case someone read the journal. I thought the line would be Sakura through and through, and it fit in with the story, so I used it.

Rukz: Okay, I know what you mean. That happens when I update all the time. And thank you, I love reading what you have to say about what I write. Its inspiring.

The Black Crow: Thank you, my studies have been going good. After my exams after first week of December I will have much more updates.

Disclamers: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does. So there! No one can sue me! HAHAHAHAHA! ...ha...Alright...I'll go now...(Walks off Stage)

Fairy Tales

Chapter 7

Sakura started to gag helplessly as the foul tasting liquid ran down her throat. Sakura's face cringed into a sour expression as she felt her body shiver from her distaste of the liquid. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's expression before she took the coffee from her and set it down.

"You don't have to drink it Sakura," she smiled sitting it on the dresser, then turned back to Sakura, with a needle in hand. She bent down on her knees and examined the bottom of the dress, while Sakura wore just the plain cream colored silk dress and stood on a stool so the dress wasn't dragging on the floor.

Sakura stared down at Tomoyo a second before she turned to look up at her. "How does the dress feel?" she asked. Sakura thought deeply about the question before she frowned.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I've only warn a dress once in my life before"

Tomoyo stood and stared at the dress, deep in thought. "Well, bend down." Sakura sent a questionable look before she bent forward as she bent her knees. Tomoyo pulled at the dress examining it carefully before she felt around Sakura's stomach. "Does it feel tight?"

"No, I have room, if that's what you mean," Sakura replied.

"Alright stand," Tomoyo commanded. "There is room, and the length is good." Tomoyo turned to a tall free standing mirror and walked over to it, and began to slowly pull it closer to Sakura. "So, what do you think so far?"

Sakura, for the first time since her death, really examined herself in the mirror. She never had before, it just seemed pointless. It was looking into a lie. She saw a woman's body being reflected back at her, but she didn't feel like a woman. She was raised as a man, with her dear father being the only one who knew for many years. She often at times believed she honestly was a man. As far as she was concerned she was now a man trapped in a woman's body.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face, trying to get her free from her gaze. "Sakura?"

"Hoe?" Sakura turned her gaze to Tomoyo who stared at her worryingly. "What?"

"You zoned out on me," Tomoyo replied. "Everything alright?"

Sakura nodded before she turned back to her reflection as it stared back at her, mocking her once again. "Its nice material."

Tomoyo stared deeply at Sakura, knowing that something was bothering her, but she sent Sakura a warm smile before she reached her hand out, helping Sakura down off the stool. She turned Sakura around and undid her zipper. "I'll make some adjustments," Tomoyo told Sakura. "Why don't you help Eriol out. He's in Clow's study I believe."

Sakura nodded before she finished stripping down out of the dress and passed it to Tomoyo's awaiting hands. She then turned to her pile of clothing and began to put them back on. Tomoyo smiled at her, "Come back a bit after lunch, I want to have another fitting."

Sakura nodded, "I should be back even sooner." She sent a smile towards her friend before she exited the bedroom. Tomoyo's soft expression faded when Sakura left the room. Her expression fell into despair

"God, please be with Sakura. She needs it," Tomoyo prayed.

888

Eriol turned around when he heard the secret entrance to the study open. He quietly sighed in relief when he saw that it was Sakura, and not another member of the Li Clan. Sakura smiled at him as she stepped into the study. "So Eriol, what are we looking for?"

His expression dropped for a moment before he took in a deep breath. "Well, we're actually looking for a clue to where..." He cleared his throat, clearly being nervous, making Sakura feel nervous herself. "To where your wedding dress is."

Sakura covered her mouth as her eyes widened and a deep, surprised gasp escaped her mouth. "W-what ever for?"

Eriol hung his head low almost in shame. He snuck a peek at Sakura's mother's portrait on the wall. He smiled quickly before he turned back to Sakura. "We need to collect items that were important to you in life. I didn't want to tell you, but without them Sakura, you aren't completely here. You're a shell with only part of a soul in you."

"What do you mean," Sakura snapped. "I demand to know what you mean by part of a soul!"

"I'm afraid to tell you, but Clow didn't perfect the spell to bring you back. You were suppose to have three of your most precise items with you when you died. You only had one. Your sword, but you needed your journal and wedding dress. Have you not notices how empty you feel? Have you even noticed how emotionless you are?"

Sakura's hand reached up to cover her heart. Her expression was blank, her eyes were empty, as if she was searching for something inside herself. She turned to Eriol, his expression was sad, "Will I ever be myself?"

"Only if we can get your journal, dress and find your place of burial. Only then will you really be yourself again," Eriol stepped closer to Sakura, and smiled at her with his warm gaze. "Even being near your things will let you be yourself. I saw it after you discovered that Syaoran had your journal."

Sakura nodded, "But when I'm away from it now, I feel like I'm in the wrong body."

"Its natural for someone in your position," Eriol explained. He turned from her and examined the study. "So, will you help me look for the secret to where your dress might be?"

Sakura studies the room quietly before she stopped at her mothers portrait and stared at the woman who always stared down at everyone in the room. She turned to Eriol before smiled and nodded. She stepped over to the portrait and lifted it away from the wall. Left in the wall was a perfectly square hole, big enough to crawl through.

"If father was going to hide anything he would hide it near my mother. She'd protect any of his secrets." Sakura lifted her body off the ground, into the hole, where she began to crawl further inside. Eriol quickly followed close behind, still surprised by Sakura knowing of such a place.

Sakura stood as they entered a small hidden chamber, filled with books and many other strange objects. Spider webs and dust coated everything. A sign that Sakura was truly the only other one who knew where this place was.

Sakura stepped over to a glass casing and lifted the dusty lid, letting some of the dust fall from the lid onto the floor. She reached inside and took out a book. She turned and smiled at Eriol, who was still examining the room. "If my father knows anything about where my dress is, he would have it in here."

Eriol picked the book up into his hands, even more amazed at what Sakura had discovered. "Clow's personal journal." His gaze snapped up at Sakura. "How did you know it was here?"

Sakura thought for a moment before she met Eriol's serious expression. "I-I don't know now that you mention it. It just popped in my head. I have never been in this room before."

Eriol stared down at the journal, then at Sakura. She looked worried, but he smiled at her. He found a chair in the corner. He dusted most of the dust off before he took a sit in the chair. He turned up to Sakura for a moment. "Sakura, what was the date of your death?"

Sakura thought deeply before she answered, "April 2, 1871."

Eriol nodded before he opened the book and started to scan over the dates of the entries. Eriol was quite for a long time as he carefully read over every single entry after that date. Eriol finally stood and closed the book. Sakura stood and awaited for him to tell her what he had heard. "Its in a secret room behind your dresser in your old room."

Sakura's face lit up. "I know where that is." She cheered as she remembered some unknown memory of that place. "That was my secret play room as a child. It was where I played with some dolls that my father gave me in secret."

Eriol smiled and nodded, "Then that is where we are to go."

888

Tomoyo turned her head as she heard her bedroom door open up. She stood as her two friends stood, out of breath, and both holding up a large bundle of cloth. Tomoyo stood before them. "What happened?"

"We didn't want to be caught."Eriol gasped.

"Caught? Whatever were you two doing?"

"Taking my dress back," Sakura's legs suddenly gave out on her, forcing her to her knees on the wooden floor. Sakura unfolded the cloth and began to examine it carefully. Her eyes traced up to the bust area, that Eriol held. Her eyes widened. "Eriol, the dress." Sakura stood up from her position on the floor, and leaned over and examined the cloth.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "What is it?"

Sakura pulled the dress from Eriol's gasp and examine it closer. "Its still here." Eriol examined it closely with her. His mouth fell open too. He turned to Sakura. "Its fine Sakura, really. Tomoyo can fix it."

"I can fix what?"

Eriol pulled the dress out of Sakura's grasp before he leaned it closer to Tomoyo. She peered over and stared down at the beaded pattern on the bust of the dress. There it was. A rip in the middle of the white dress. Around the rip was a faint dry hint of red. Blood. Sakura's blood.

"Tomoyo can you fix it?"

"I-I could try," Tomoyo took the dress up into her arms. "Give me a few minutes."

Tomoyo picked the dress up in her arms and right away stepped over to her sewing area. It was there that she began to examine it all the closer. She picked up a needle and poked at the material. She stood and thought for a moment. She questioned herself silently for a moment then turned to a scrap paper and began to write things down.

She turned to Eriol. "I can fix everything, but I need these items. You can find the needle and thread at the sewing place down by the park, and the bleach pen can be found at any store with cleaning products. Bring them back and I can get it fixed in a few hours."

Eriol smiled and saluted his fiancee before he quickly ran out of the guestroom, leaving the two girls alone. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, sending her a warm smile she bowed to her. "Thank you Tomoyo. If you had been born into my time era you would have been highly rated by my family."

Tomoyo laughed as she smiled at Sakura in return. "Thank you Sakura." She turned back to the wedding dress and picked it up and looked at it fully. "Hmm, you know, I have an idea, if you would so boldest let me combine the two dresses."

"Combine?"

Tomoyo nodded as turned to a piece of paper and picked it up. "I'd like to take the bust of your dress and remove the front of the dress, and so if you wear my cream dress underneath, you'll see it. I could add some jewels to the ends, and make it look amazing."

Sakura questioned it again, making Tomoyo sigh. "Put on the dress I'm making, and I'll show you."

888

Sakura again found herself standing on the stool, wearing the dress Tomoyo had made for her, as well as her wedding dress over top. Tomoyo examined it closer and began to pin the ends up in the front. "It will be neater when I'm done of course," Tomoyo reminded her. She stood and then went to the mirror and soon began to position it so Sakura could see.

Both girl's heads turned when the door began to knock. "It must be Eriol," Tomoyo said. "Come on in." She continued to fix the mirror as she heard the door open and close. "Did you find the supplies Eriol?"

"Its Syaoran actually."

Both girls again turned their heads, where both eyes fell onto the young man. Tomoyo stepped forward before she replied, "I'm sorry Syaoran-sama, we were waiting for Eriol to come back from running an errant."

"Its alright," he replied. He turned to Sakura. "I wanted to ask you something."

Sakura turned around completely, so that she was facing him. "Yes, what is it Syaoran?"

Syaoran paused for a few moments, examining her over, seemingly unsure what he was looking at. " Syaoran, is something wrong?"

"No, I um...I," he paused again for a second, as if he was trying to remember what it was that he had come there for. "Well, I am going to go train, directly after dinner. I was wondering, if you'd come to help me, then to help me some more."

She nodded, "Yes. I'll meet you in the study."


	9. Senses

1A/N: Sorry for the delaying. I am now as of today, done exams. I want to thank everyone, but I still don't have the net on my laptop and for some stupid reason, I can upload stuff, but can't get to my reviews. So next update, I will thank everyone for the reviews in chapter 7! I promise.

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS, Clamp does, so don't sue me please. ' I'm just a broke University student.

Fairy Tales

Chapter 8

Sakura slowly inched towards the back of the library, carefully searching for someone who maybe at the library with her. She saw no one, so she carefully went into the secret passage. She was somewhat surprised to find Syaoran not there yet. She moved inside and walked over to her fathers desk. She sat in his chair for a while, before she began to examine the hard wood. A mistake she was afraid was her fault. She never was good at casting or controlling magic.

She carefully turned to the shelving by the desk and began to look at the two swords. Both of Taisuke's swords were there, up high on the shelve. They were high up on the shelves, but Sakura was sure that she could get it herself. Reaching up she extended her hands as she reached for the two swords.

"Need some help?"

Sakura turned, expecting Syaoran to be near the door way, but rather jumped in surprise as all her eyes could see was Syaoran's shirt. "Hoe! Don't surprise me like that!" she cried.

"I didn't mean too," he replied, a moment later he reached up high, and easily took hold of both swords. He passed her one of Taisuke's swords. She took it from him and took it into her hands before she watched Syaoran remove the sheath. She did the same before she placed the sword's sheath onto her father's desk.

"I noticed that your good at sensing someone's movements," he commented. "I'm weak in that department. Could you maybe show me a few tricks?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded. She turned and looked around the room. She turned to the desk and began to open drawers. She pulled out a blank piece of parchment. She crumbled it into a ball and showed Syaoran.

"A paper ball?"

"It will help you," she explained. "Stand still and don't move. Just watch, and feel the paper ball."

Syaoran nodded and stood still while Sakura moved so she was paraell to him. She took a deep breath before she took aim and fired at him. Syaoran's eyes widened and he quickly dodged the paper ball.

"Your not suppose to move!"

"Are you crazy, you threw a paper ball at me!" he shouted.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes before she reached down and picked the ball up. She turned to him and sighed. "It was going to past your head."

She returned to her position. "Now don't move." He nodded and stood still as she again took aim. She released the paper ball into the air as it headed towards Syaoran. It passed by, brushing his ear before it hit the wall.

"Did you feel the breeze?" she asked. He nodded a moment before he picked the paper ball up and passed it to her. "Now, this time, try and visualize it coming towards you, with your eyes closed."

He closed his eyes, as she positioned her aim to the opposite side of his head, before she threw the ball. It passed Syaoran and hit the wall behind him. "What did you see?"

"Faint brown," he replied as he opened his eyes.

"Your sensing the aura of the tree the paper is from," she smiled. "Now watch me hold it, and guess where I'll throw it."

Sakura held the paper ball up and began to juggle it back and forth. Syaoran watched her as she did this. He was carefully watching her as she passed it back and forth. "Your going to throw it over my head."

She held it in her hands for a moment before she nodded and threw it into the air. It hit himhard in the chest.

"What was that for?"

"You guessed right, but in real life Syaoran you can't stop just because you think you know what an enemy may use that against you."

She stepped over to him and was about to bend down to pick the ball up when she quickly grabbed hold of his wrist. She turned and grinned at him. "Nice try," she grinned as him. She stared at him for a moment before she snapped around quickly and grabbed his other as it came towards her.

He sighed in defeat knowing that her senses were really powerful. She released both his hands and smiled at him. It takes time and practice."

"I know, I know," he sighed. Looking to the ground he turned away from her and began to think deeply. "I just try so hard, but the great elder never approves. I feel like it is impossible to pass the test."

Sakura's expression feel as she began to think of what to say. "I know what you mean Syaoran," she smiled softly. "I did pass my test the first time, but it was only after me refusing to take it, so I could have more training. I know that if I hadn't then I would have failed."

Syaoran turned to her so that they were facing the other. He seemed to search her expression for something until he smiled warmly at her. "Thank you Sakura-sempai."

Sakurta found her cheeks redden with the thought of him really saying and meaning thank you. Even the prefix was a surprise to her. She returned the favor by bowing to Syaoran. "No, thank you, future Syaoran-sama."

888

Eriol watched Tomoyo as she found with the bleach pen to get the stain out. She cursed quietly to maintain her lady like ways, but it was becoming harder for her. Eriol chuckled to himself before he returned to searching Clow's Journal.

Eriol skimmed the pages near the time of Sakura's death before he stopped on paragraph. Eriol placed his finger on the beginning and began to read loud, "It was my final duty, as a father to make my daughter as happy as I could, even on death. Her soul has been placed in the spell, and has been hidden. All that was left to bury her body. I chose her favorite cherry tree. There were many others, but there was no doubt that this was the place. The cherry blossom in the west garden."

Tomoyo had heard the entire entry and turned to Eriol. Her eyes widened, "What would happen if she ever went there?"

"Well, unless she had her journal, dress or both with her, she'd probably become violently ill. She'd probably be able to smell her own rotten flesh."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "The day me and the girls took her out in the garden. She became ill, but she felt find after she left."

"I recall that," he replied. "I have some research to do. If you see her, tell her to stay away from that garden!"

Tomoyo nodded and wished her fiancee well and watched him leave the bedroom to go to an unknown destination.

888

A/N: Sorry for the delay...I honestly am. Chapter 9 is almost done though!


	10. Planning

1Kiaira: Oh god, I am so sorry. I promised an update before Christmas. Lets just say I didn't get no Christmas break. It was work, work, work, work, oh and did I mention, WORK! I need the money for school anyway...

Thanks to the following:

Chapter 7 Reviews

Sharleen, Angel Blossom, Never is an Awfully Long Ti..., Kylria, Star Fata, Noriko Taishii, -Blozzomz-wittle-wolf-, Tamoumathestarwarrior, The Black Crow, Rukz, Moonlove Angel, Coreagurl, Totally Kawaii, BlueMeterorgirl, and Velvet Teal.

Chapter 8 Reviews

JBFan4life: I'm glad you like it.

JheyTTenrnallie: Thank you.

StarFata: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Rukz -

Kylria: I updated!

Snow Charms: Thank you for thinking so.

Tammy: I updated

-blozzomz-wittle-wolf-: Updated!

TamoumatheStarWarrior: I swear there is more hints of S+S this chapter. Think of it as a two plotted story. A romance, and a story of finding ones self. From here on, there is more romance, especially next chapter.

Angel Blossom: I never thought of it as a weakness, but that is the perfect way to put it.

Yuya Hime: You get a cookie for being right! (hands over a cookie) And You'll find out in this chapter!

And someone asked if Sakura and Syaoran were related. You would think that they would be, but they aren't. Taisuke took Sakura's place as Clan leader. That was said in Chapter 4-Secrets. And in Chapter 6-Reflection, Taisuke is explained as someone from Japan who went to China to study Chinese fighting arts under the Li Clan. He is no way related to the Li Clan. He became leader, and was adopted into the Li Clan after Sakura's death. So, Sakura and Syaoran in a sense are yes, related, but only by the family name. Sakura didn't even take the Li name really. Her boy name was Shung Li, but her real name, given to her by her parents was Sakura Kinomoto. In this fic, Sakura's mother's last name was Kinomoto. Strange I know, but it fits.

If anyone has any other questions about this fic, or are unsure about something, feel free to ask me. Happy reading!

Fairy Tales

Chapter 9

"Finished," Tomoyo cheered as she zipped up the back of Sakura's dress. Sakura peered behind her and smiled as she watched Tomoyo's expression of complete glee. Tomoyo ran to Sakura's front to look her over more properly. Tomoyo placed her hands over her mouth and smiled as she watched Sakura. "You look gorgeous."

Sakura blushed as Tomoyo complimented her and half hid her face in embarrassment, while Tomoyo giggled and hugged her friend. Tomoyo released Sakura and quickly ran over to her bedside. Grabbing her camera she turned quickly to Sakura and pointed it at her. "Smile, I have to take some pictures."

Sakura blushed harder and began to hide her face even more. Tomoyo laughed before she aimed the camera and took a picture of Sakura just like that, explaining that she looked quiet cute when she looked embarrassed. She quickly put her camera down and ran to her sewing table. She quickly picked up her dress showed it to Sakura. "My wedding dress! What do you say? Lets show off both our dresses."

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo ran behind her changing screen and began to strip down without even saying another word to Sakura. Sakura took the time to look herself over in the mirror as she examined exactly what she wore. It was just as Tomoyo has explained to her, her old wedding dress and the cream colored one that Tomoyo had been making. She had added the turquoise like she was suppose to on the cream colored one, and placed it on all the trims of the dress, giving off some color.

Sakura reached up to her collar bone and traced the spot over and over again. It was where the blood once was. Tomoyo had gotten the stain out, only to discover a rip in the dress, from the moment she was stabbed, where she was stabbed. Tomoyo had since cut it out, removing that part of the dress and replaced it with a diamond shaped hole, trimmed with the turquoise ribbon.

Sakura looked down almost in shame. She thought deeply to herself as she remembered the night she had wore this dress last.

_Sakura spun around in a circle and stopped quickly, letting the dresses long material spin around her figure and slow to the stop to return to its original position. She laughed childishly as she stared at the tall figure that watched her in the corner of the room. Sakura skipped over to him and stared up at the man, looking for approvement. He smiled at her before he placed a hand on the top of her head. _

"_You make me so proud," he smiled down on her. _

_She returned the smile for a moment before she embraced the man tightly. "Thank you father."_

_He held her tightly in his arms for a long period of time before he released her and looked down at her small body, in the long gown. He smiled as he traced the sleeves with his fingers lightly. "I'm am today still very impressed with your mother's imagination that went into this dress."_

"_She wrote about it," Sakura said. "And the create card made it, isn't that how it was made?"_

"_Of course," he smiled. "I was still in the process of creating the Clow cards, and your mother always loved to help me practice with them. It was my present to her, to have her dream wedding gown. It of course, was my dream to see you wear it one day too."_

_Sakura blushed heavily as she thought of the reason she was wearing this gown at that moment. She picked up the material that hung as the skirt and examined it ever closer, almost in disbelief of something. "This has been the best week of my life father. "Taisuke's marriage proposal, you completing your Clow Book, me passing the test, crowned leader of the Clan, and tomorrow..." Sakura found her cheeks turning red before she smiled at her father. "And tomorrow I'm getting married." _

"I was suppose to be married," Sakura felt a tear fall from her eye as she remembered how happy and carefree she had been that night. If she had been on guard, and not acting like such a childish girl...none of this would have been happening. She would have sensed the danger, she would have stopped it, and she wouldn't have had been killed.

"So, what do you think?" Tomoyo asked as she came from behind the changing screen. She extended her arms into the air, and bent her knees and spread them out, taking a model's like pose. She giggled at her silliness before she met Sakura side by side. "We look so cool together."

Sakura examined Tomoyo's dress, made up purely in white. The dress of strapless, but it was trimmed up in fancy lace. The bust area of the dress was up in what looked to be a rather uncomfortable corset style, while the rest flowed freely from Tomoyo's body. Tomoyo laughed as she turned to the mirror ro look at herself. "I'll have more volume to the dress part on the big day of course, but I wasn't going to try it all on at once."

Sakura nodded in agreement as she looked at Tomoyo who was admiring both the dresses that she helped create. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and smiled. "Well, we have the wedding rehearsal in about half an hour."

Sakura turned her head questionably as she turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo mentally cursed as she realize that she hadn't told Sakura about the wedding rehearsal. Tomoyo turned behind Sakura and unzipped the back before she ran back behind the changing screen, before she even began to explain it to Sakura.

"In today's modern day weddings, it takes time and planning. So we have a wedding rehearsal. We just go in plain clothes, and listen to what the priest has to say about the wedding. How everyone will enter the wedding, rehears the vows, things like that."

"Oh," Sakura replied. "I-I guess that makes sense."

Tomoyo smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Its better for you to see it. It will explain things better."With that said, Tomoyo left their guest room, taking Sakura with her.

888

Sakura stopped as her and Tomoyo came to a stop, inside the small church. There were only a few members of the family, in the church at the moment. Eriol was busy talking to the priest, while Sakura noticed the Li sisters busily talking among themselves. A few elders were standing around, also talking. Sakura didn't see Syaoran in though. She felt kind of disappointed. She wanted to know how his training with sensing was going. He was probably practicing right at the moment, training for his test, that would take place in just under two weeks.

Tomoyo soon came to a stop, beside the priest, where Eriol smiled at his fiancee and planted a kiss on her cheek. Tomoyo giggled and smiled at him, as she turned to the priest, to discus the wedding. Sakura found her cheeks warm as she saw the two being so affectionate. So instead of noticing them, Sakura looked around the small church, looking at the fine workmanship that went into the church.

It was a new church, perhaps under hundred and fifty years old. The marble still reflected new, and didn't seem that old to her. The stain-glass still captured the church brilliantly, and the churches marble walls reflected the colored light through out the church, lighting it up, despite their not being a light in the church on, except a few stray candles.

"Sakura, can I talk to you?" Minako's voice came from behind. Sakura turned to her, nodding her head in agreement. Minako looked worried, but turned away, quickly leading her to the back of the church.

Once they were their, Minako turned to Sakura, her face still pale. She slowly reached into her jacket, where she had a pocket, on the inside of the jacket. She looked around for a moment, pausing, to only a second later pull out an old book.

Sakura gasped sharply, "My journal."

"Eriol asked me to take it from Syaoran's room," Minako explained. "I felt kind of bad though. I never read it myself, but I guess it really inspires Syaoran."

Sakura nodded. "If I didn't need it to be completed, then I'd let him keep it. Its not that special to me anyway. It has a lot of memories that I don't need to be reminded of to remember."

Minako looked at the journal questionably for a moment, before she smiled at Sakura and gave her the book. Sakura quickly opened her purse, and fit it tightly inside, looking around to make sure no one who wasn't suppose to see what had just transpired. She turned to Minako and smiled.

"So tell me, how have things been with you?" she smiled. "You know that it has been a while since I last talked to you."

"Yes, it has been," Minako replied. She looked around, to see if her sibling has perhaps decided to join them, for some fun. Satisfied that they weren't there, she grinned at Sakura. "So, how does the training with my little brother going? I bet he's being really stubborn. Am I right?"

As if the gods were playing a cruel joke on Sakura, the church doors opened, and more members of the Li clan entered the church. Most of them were young men, with a few other older men, more then likely elders. Sakura spotted Syaoran right away. He didn't even notice her with his sister, because was in deep conversation with the head elder of the clan.

"Syaoran had his practice test today I heard," Minako sighed. "He was so worried about it. I hope he did okay."

"He may not have passed, but he was a definite improvement. The head elder wouldn't be talking to him so calmly if did as badly. They see the improvement."

"How can you tell Sakura?"

"The head elder gives off a very expressive aura. If his expression doesn't tell what he is feeling, his aura will. Its calm, slightly ticked off, but it is calm. Syaoran may have failed the practice test, but the elders see a great improvement," Sakura explained. "They feel that there is still hope for Syaoran."

Minako's expression glowed with delight. She turned to Sakura and embraced her tightly. "Oh Sakura, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for Syaoran. I often watch him train during lunch. In the past two weeks I have seen a great improvement in his fighting."

"Oh, I-I..." Sakura blushed as Minako hugged her tightly, until she simply smiled and hugged her in return. "It was my honor Minako."

"Ladies," an older gentleman's voice said. Sakura let go of Minako as chills ran down her spine. Minako let go as well before she began to bow low.

"Yes Elder Takui," she cried, her back bent down low. Sakura looked at Minako, before she turned to looking at the elder. The head elder from the dinner, the one who seemed so suspicious of her the week before. He turned to Sakura and smiled at her.

"Sakura is it?" Sakura nodded as he turned back to Minako. "Well you two better hurry, I do believe the rehearsal is about to begin. And Sakura," he added. "Do enjoy being a bridesmaid." The grin that he sent Sakura's way sent chills down her spine. His eyes were dark and Sakura couldn't help but frown as he gazed upon him.

'_He knows.' _

"Yes Elder Takui," Minako bowed lower. He then turned and left the two. Sakura's face didn't return to normal, but rather held a sickened expression. Minako turned to Sakura. "What's wrong Sakura? Did you eat something that didn't agree with no."

Sakura turned to Minako and smiled to assure her. "No Minako, I am fine thanks. Lets just join everyone else for the rehearsal."

"Oh, right."

888

Sakura laughed at a joke that Tomoyo had just told from across the table. It was tradition to have the wedding rehearsal, and then the rehearsal dinner, which is where they were now. Sakura wasn't sure what it was they were doing, she had never been to a wedding rehearsal of any kind before, so she wasn't sure what to except to happen.

Eriol laughed at Tomoyo's joke as well as he lifted his glass of wine to his lips and took a drink from the glass. Sakura turned her attention to Minako who was beside her. She seemed to be absorbing everything that everyone was talking about. She quickly sensed Sakura looking at her, and turned to her and smiled.

"Your going to be Tomoyo's head bridesmaid aren't you?"

"Yes, as far as I know I am," she replied.

"So, who's taking you to the wedding?" Minako asked, her face was resting on her cheek and was smiling. "I invited a guy I see a lot in town. He owns a coffee shop in fact."

"Hoe," Sakura blushed heavly. "Oh...do you invite someone to go with you to weddings now?"

"Yes!" Minako cried. "You don't have a date?"

As if on cue, Tomoyo's attention quickly turned to the two, hearing the magic works. Her expression was more pale then it usually was. She turned to Eriol and slowly whispered something into Eriol's ear. He grinned at the two woman, who seemed to be in a panic now.

"Oh, its taken care of Tomoyo," Eriol grinned turning to Sakura. "It's a family tradition for the Bestman and Head Bridesmaid to go together."

"I thought you said you didn't have a best man," Tomoyo whispered, trying to keep to themselves.

"Oh no, I do," he smiled at Tomoyo. "I had to blackmail him, but I got him to be my Bestman."

"Blackmailed who?" Sakura asked, a confused expression laid on her face. Eriol turned to Sakura, a smile of complete satisfaction on his face filled her vision. He lifted his glass of wine to his lips. "Syaoran of course." He then took a long drink from glass.

"My little brother isn't dating material!"

"Ohohoh, what did you blackmail _him_ with?"

"Hoe?"

Eriol chuckled at the girls reactions. "He is the only guy in this family who knows her well enough to be comfortable enough just to go to a wedding with." He turned to Tomoyo. "I got him to do it with the threat to post a picture of him in pj's with pink bears on the internet."

Minako began to try and hide a deep snort of laughter hearing that from Eriol's mouth. Tomoyo quickly kissed her fiancee on the cheek. "I taught you well."

Sakura sat motionless in her chair, as she let everything completely sink in. She quickly turned to her attention to further own the table where she saw Syaoran, sitting with the rest of his sister's who were chatting away, and seemed to be teasing him. Her cheeks warmed slightly.

'_A wedding date. With Syaoran_,' Sakura thought. '_This is going to be an interesting wedding.'_

888

Kiaira: I had such an unbelievable hard time trying to write this. (Smashes table onto desk) Arg...hope you enjoyed it anyway.

And, I am kind of hating the summary now. If someone could come up with a better summary for this story, it would be awesome. I don't know, I could draw something for you. Though I am a terrible artist.


	11. Truth

1A/N: I am SO, SO sorry everyone. I deserve to be beaten with rotten fruit for the lack of updates. I feel so bad. I hope I still have fans. I just had so much trouble writing this chapter, and I have no idea why. Everything just seems so wrong, corney or just plan stupid. I feel so bad, I just hope this chapter makes up for it.

Thanks to the following:

Velvet Teal: Hehehe, well the date isn't until next chapter sadly. This is the night before the wedding.

Insideoutme: There will be a total of 20 chapters. I may think of adding more even.

Clairexx: We may see it used. I haven't decided as of yet.

Lil-BabyAng3l: Well I noticed I had very little of Eriol's playful side in the story, and felt I had to add something like that.

MoonLoveAngel: Updated!

Fallen from the Sky: I'm happy your enjoying it so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Cherrylove05: Updated!

Ffgirl-07: Well, now you get to read more. Enjoy!

Star Fata: Hope you like this chapter just as much!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does, so, HAHAHAHAHA you can't sue me.

Fairy Tales

Chapter 10

"Come on in," Sakura called, her voice was set in a low tone as she stood from her sitting position. She stared at the door as she watched the doorknob turned and slowly opened up. At first all Sakura saw was a small hand come into her view of the door as it opened. The hand made its way full into view to reveal the hand to be holding a small, thin cane.

Slowly the door opened up wider and a young woman walked into the room, and she closed the door behind her slowly, as she leaned on her right side, letting the cane help hold up her body weight. The girl smiled at Sakura before she bowed. "Good evening Master Shung."

Sakura smiled, "You know Mika, you can just call me Sakura, no need for Shung."

Mika stepped forward, walking slowly toward Sakura, her cane tapping places in front of her, and her eyes scanned back and forth, almost searching for them. Sakura stepped forward and met Mika, making her come to a complete stop. Mika smiled at Sakura before she bowed for a moment. "I have a message from Master Taisuke."

"Oh? What does Taisuke want?"

Mika shook her head, "I don't know Master Sakura. I walked by the training room earlier, and he came up to me and asked me to get you for him."

"Oh, all right," Sakura replied. She took Mika's arm and began to head back to the door. Mika followed and held onto Sakura's arm, much like a couple would. She smiled as she turned to Sakura with a pleased smile.

"I'm very happy for you Master Sakura. It must have been so lonely for you," Mika said. Sakura turned to Mika as they exited Sakura's bedroom. Mika looked in Sakura's direction, her eyes searching back and fourth, but still meeting Sakura's face. "I'm sorry. I realize that was out of line."

"No, no, really its fine Mika," she replied. "It was lonely. My father was the only one I could talk to for so long, but I have you as well now. Not just my father and Taisuke."

A smile lit on Mika's face as she listened closely to Sakura speak. They walked in silence just like that for a while, Mika's expression changed to a serious one, as she suddenly began to think rather seriously. Sakura noticed and quickly came to a stop and looked down at her friend.

"Is anything wrong Mika?"

Mika turned to Sakura's direction, but once again couldn't stop her eyes from searching back and fourth. She leaned on her cane as they stopped, to again help her keep her balance. "I had a vision dream last night."

"Was it serious?"

Mika nodded. "I dreamed about the man I will marry."

Sakura's face lit right up. "Really? So things will work out with me then?"

"I'm guessing so," Mika replied. "The thing is Master Sakura, the man I marry . . . he is not a good man at all."

Sakura tilted her head in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"In my vision he is beating me, because I am having trouble bearing a child. I have continuous miscarriages, and he beats me for it. Telling me, I am cursed."

Sakura's eyes widened as she listened to Mika tell her this. Mika turned away and returned to searching down the hall where they were headed. "I'm telling you this Master Sakura, because I know that you'll make sure this will never happen to me. I want you to change it."

Sakura released Mika's arm and took a step back before she bends down low and bowed toward Mika. "Mika you have my word, not just as a swordsman, but as my good friend. I will make sure after I become the leader you will marry a good, understanding man."

Mika smiled as she bent low into a bow as well, "Thank you Master Sakura."

888

"Mika," Sakura gasped as she at up right in bed.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders to straighten Sakura up. She soon began to claim her breathing, and was breathing correctly again. "Sakura, what happened? You were shaking so violently."

"Mika," Sakura repeated. "I dreamt about Mika."

"Mika? Who is she?" Tomoyo asked. Her face lit in a smile to try and comfort Sakura, who still seemed shaken. Sakura reached over to her night stand, where her journal laid. Picking it up she began to search through the entries, stopping at one page before she passed it over to Tomoyo.

"Read this entry," she pointed.

"Tomoyo looked unsure for a moment, but then turned to the book. "May 24, 1870. Today I was introduced to my betrothed. They're blind and they have a hard time walking because of an accident from their childhood. I am glad to have finally met them after writing letters to them for months. I pray things work out, they don't know of my secret," Tomoyo finished the entry and turned to Sakura. "She was your fiancee?"

Sakura nodded. "Chosen by the elders, for me."

"How did..." Tomoyo paused. "I meant to say, did she know?"

"Yes, I told her," Sakura smiled. "She said she had thought so. She was blind, but her magic was amazing. That's why she was chosen, despite her disabilities. She helped me hide my identity as well, just by acting as mu beloved wife-to-be. We were really best friends."

Tomoyo was really interested now. She turned to Sakura and and got her attention and pointed down to the journal. Mentally asking if she could read more. Sakura nodded, giving Tomoyo a positive yes. Tomoyo set the book in her lap and began to read.

"June 1, 1870," she read. "I can't ever thank my fiancee enough for what they have done for me. Today was the summer festival and I was suppose to go with them, but they knew I wished to attend with my real beloved. They faked the flu and insisted to the elders that I go ahead. It was then I met my beloved in the thick forest, where I was able to spend an amazing night with my beloved."

Tomoyo looked up to Sakura who was blushing hard. Tomoyo grinned. "Ohohoh, did daddy know about this?"

Sakura's cheeks turned read. "We didn't do anything, I assure you Tomoyo I am untaken. And yes, my father did know," Sakura added.

"And who is this beloved?" Tomoyo added, believing Sakura's answer.

Sakura's whole face lit up as she realized that she had said more then she had meant too. Tomoyo grinned. "Come on, who was it?"

"It was Taisuke. He was the one I loved," Sakura replied. "Or I thought I was in love."

Tomoyo's face fell as she suddenly remembered something Sakura has said to her after shortly arriving. Sakura had stated that she thought she had been in love.

"Sakura, what did he do?"

A single tear suddenly fell from Sakura's eyes as she turned to face Tomoyo. Her face was serious and her expression was dark and angry. "Taisuke killed me," Sakura stated. "The very night I became leader, and hours before we were to be married."

Tomoyo's eyes became wide and she covered her mouth trying to hide a gasp of surprise. "Is that why you said you felt betrayed when you found out he took your place?"

"Yes, because it was then that I knew why he killed me."

"He took your place," Tomoyo finished for Sakura. Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and smiled at Sakura. "If he was willing to give you up, then he wasn't worth your time."

Sakura smiled before she nodded in agreement. "Your right."

A soft knock came from the guest room door, which caught their attention quickly. Sakura pulled the blanket off her body and rounded the bedside towards the door. She opened the door and greeted Syaoran. Tomoyo hid the journal under her bed sheets quickly, to hide it from Syaoran's view.

"Good evening Syaoran," Tomoyo greeted.

"Hello Tomoyo," Syaoran replied. "Can I borrow Sakura for a while?"

"Shouldn't you be asking her?" Tomoyo grinned, pointing towards Sakura.

"Come on Syaoran. We don't have a lot of time," Sakura said. He agreed, and before long left the room with Sakura. Tomoyo took the journal out again and turned to the last entry, which was written in a bright blue ink, and unfaded, like many other entries.

"July 7, 2006," Tomoyo read a loud. "I wish Tomoyo all the best tomorrow. I pray she has the life I was unable to have. I hope she has a wonderful life with Eriol, like I was suppose to with Taisuke."

Tomoyo closed the book and patted the journal's cover. "You're an amazing person Sakura. I know that Taisuke regretted what he did everyday of his life. How could he not? Its hard not to like you Sakura."

888

"Is Tomoyo too excited to sleep?" Syaoran asked. "It is almost two in the morning, and she is getting married tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm sure Eriol is the same," Sakura replied. She didn't want to tell him that she was awake because of her dream about Mika. That would be hard to explain. Not to mention it wasn't any of his business.

"You never know," Syaoran added. "I'm sure they're both excited. They've been engaged a long time. He proposed to Tomoyo when he was seventeen after working together in a school play, but you know that of course."

Sakura did her best to not look surprised in front of Syaoran. She nodded, "I remember that, Tomoyo couldn't stop telling everyone. I never saw her so happy."

Syaoran opened the library door and let Sakura inside first. She hid her surprise nu the gesture and decided to ignore it, seeing as it wasn't that big of a deal. Syaoran closed the door behind him, headed right towards Clow's study. Sakura followed him and stepped inside the secret study.

"Anything pacific you want to practice tonight?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran paused for a moment and though deeply. Over the last two weeks they had practiced more then a few tactics, and he had improved greatly. Sakura watched him think as he leaned against the desk.

"How did your practice test go?"

Syaoran snapped out of his deep though and stood from his leaning. "Great actually. The elders were all very impressed with my results, but the head elder seemed angry for some reason."

"Angry?" Sakura asked.

"He told me he was proud of me, but his aura didn't say proud, it seemed to give off something angry," he leaned against the desk again and began to think deeply. "I don't know what to practice. The elders told me I was at a passing level, so I don't know what I could improve on."

Sakura began to think about it as well. She turned her attention to her mother's portrait and looked to it for guidance. After staring at it for a moment she had one thing pop into her head. Turning back to look at Syaoran she opened her mouth with her answer.

"Every leader should know how to dance."

Syaoran looked up at her for a moment, surprised by her answer. "I suppose."

"Do you know how to dance?" Sakura replied. "A bridesmaid has to dance at last once at the wedding celebration, as should the best man."

"I do not know how," he answered. "I spent my life learning how to defeat someone, not how to swipe them off their feet."

Sakura smiled as she placed one hand on her hip and shook a finger at Syaoran. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, must I teach you everything."

He seemed surprised. "You'll teach me to dance?"

Sakura nodded. "Its easy, its like a sword duel."

"A duel?"

Sakura nodded again, this time placing her hands in midair, one reached out as if cupping an invisable partner, the other placed, where ones hip would have been. She stepped forward, taking her partner with her. Then she moved to the left, spinning around and going the way she came, then to a right, and back to the front. Syaoran watched her, absorbing everything she did.

"Dodging, and attacking. Dodge, attack, dodge, attack," she said. She did this a few moments longer, before she stopped and turned to Syaoran. "The girl you dance with is like a sword. Keeping her tightly in your arms, and always going forward, and keeping her in your view at all times. You attack with the sword, and you pulled the sword with you as you dodge.

Syaoran clearly seemed to be having a hard time not laughing at what she had said. She didn't think it sounded that funny. She use to have such a hard time dancing, until Mika had told her the same thing. She caught on right away afterwards.

She stepped forward and took his hand in hers and pulled him to the middle of the room. "Take the lead," she commanded. Syaoran became serious right away, looking at her body for a moment, to study the places he was suppose to hold. His right hand took her hand and pulled it outwards, while his left hand rested just above her hip. Sakura placed her free hand on his lower shoulder and she looked up with him. "Alright, lead me."

Syaoran looked down at his feet for a moment, then looked at her. He cleared his throat, but said nothing as he again looked down at his feet. Trying to figure out where to start. Sakura smiled gently. "I know what I said sounded weird, but just listen to what I say. Dancing like a battle. Attack is forward, dodge is a turn, and retreat is stepping backwards. Just remember, I am your sword."

Syaoran nodded as he then looked at her, waiting for her instructions. Sakura took a deep breath before she opened her mouth. "Attack," she commanded. Syaoran slightly pushed her forward as he took a step forward. "Dodge." On cue, Syaoran turned them both on his left and continued until she opened her mouth again. "Retreat." Syaoran took a step backwards, telling Sakura with him. "Attack and dodge." Sakura told him, and quickly Syaoran stepped forward and spun around. "Retreat." Syaoran stepped back.

Sakura's face lit up as she realized that he had gotten it right away. She had to admit, she was so impressed. "Try it without me." He nodded, looking down at his feet, and took her forward before he spun her, and took a step backwards. He repeated this again, and again, until slowly his head rose to look at her. Sakura's face was still lit in a smile as she looked at him. "Your doing a great job Syaoran. To be honest, I thought you might step on my feet once or twice."

Syaoran chuckled deep in his throat, making Sakura smile even more. That had been the first time she had heard him chuckle like that. Last time he even chuckled near her was when she had challenged her to a duel. She raised her gaze up higher to meet his eyes.

They continued to dance in the three cycles, over and over again as they looked at the other. "Are you sure you don't know how to dance?"

"No, why?"

"I'm beginning to think you've been pulling my leg," Sakura giggled, breaking her gaze from his when she covered her mouth when she giggled. Syaoran's expression softened as he watched her giggle. They had long ago stopped dancing, and just took their in the middle of Clow's study, staring and talking.

"I realize Sakura, that I am not the most greatest guy in the world. And at first I treated you terribly, but I really want to thank you for what you have done for me the last few weeks. I really think I can pass the test now, and I really think I'll become leader, but really Sakura, I could never have done it without you. I guess what I am trying to say is, you really changed me," he said. Sakura's cheeks grew warm, and did his as his eyes widened too, realizing what he had just said. "My opinion of the strength of woman I mean. When I become leader I'll change this clan for the better. I know I will."

Sakura smiled. "I know you will."

888

A/N: I pray this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. Oh please, make up for it. I still feel so bad!!!!


	12. Emotion

1A/N: I am so, so happy that everyone forgave me(I still hope) for that late update. I am done for the school year so I can update more often now that summer is here. I took down a few other of my stories and am going only going to be updating this one and my new one being co-writing by my best friend. So updates will be quicker.

Oh, and I'm not sure if anyone clued into this, (Because I suck) but Syaoran mentioned that Shung Li(Taisuke) was abusive to his wife, and noticed something Mika said in the last chapter. ;

Also, a lot of people seem to really want S+S to kiss. I assure you, it will be soon, very, soon. Let's just say Sakura is not capable of it as of yet. Some things need to be taken care of first.

Another thing is someone emailed me and suggested that I have a forum for my fanfic. Kind of strange I think, but they said it would be good for a faq and fans to get together and talk about the events that happens in every new chapter. Something for the fans to look forward to when I do update.

I looked through the CCS forums and found some other people did it as well, so I thought I'd try it out. Just to try out. If there is little activity I will delete the forum and know that it didn't work. No problems though. Its called Fairy Tales discussion if your interested in looking it up.

Thanks to the Following:

TamaoumatheStarWarrior: I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I was so worried.

Fallen from the Sky: I hope this was soon enough. I am now done school for the summer.

Lil-BabyAnge3l: It will have a happy ending. I refuse to do sad endings, mostly because I got flamed like hell for it. Though I still think it was a good ending.

Cherrylove05: I was hoping it would be sweet. I was worried it wouldn't seem like it was sweet.

Ffgirl-07: A lot of people guessed early on who it was, not that there was anyone else mentioned other than her father.

Velvet Teal: The next three chapters are going to be the best in the story. I think so anyway. So I hope you enjoy them.

Sakurawolfblossom: I updated faster for all my readers. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Star Fata: I'm like that with a few of my older fanfics. I plan on redoing a bunch after this and two of my other fics are done.

Rukz: Also a lot for him to say at once. Its rare for him to say a speech that long.

JheyTTernallie: I'm glad it was.

Blozzomz-whittle-wolf: Updated!

MoonLoveAngel: They're falling in love already can't you tell? One can't just look at someone and fall in love. It takes time for an affection to become that deep. And if someone does just look at someone and says they are in love its just a crush or an infatuation.. Sorry, but I don't believe in love at first sight.

Broken Little Wings: I'm happy you like it.

Keiko-Chan: I'm a University student and I get flooded with lots, lots, lots, lots, lots and lots of homework that can pile up at any given time. That and writers block can hit at any time. This wasn't the case with the last chapter though. Just school work.

Sugarbob: I'm so happy I was forgiven, but it may happen again at any time. School takes up 90 of my life, and work takes up 8 of the rest which leaves me to sleep and eat. Which is good that I am glad I am done now.

Dilly-Sammas Luver: Thank you, it really means the world to me.

Kimmygoldenangel: He will know soon.

SnowCharms: -

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. With that said and done, put down your phones, cause you can't sue me now. Why would you anyway? What the hell did I ever do to you?

Fairy Tales

Chapter 11

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called. "Sakura! Come on, its time to get up."

Sakura let a gurgled moan escape her lips as she rolled over, pulling her covers over her head. Tomoyo stood on her knees when she turned to face Sakura. Tomoyo slightly giggled as she began to shake Sakura.

"Sakura, come on, we gotta eat breakfast before we get ready for the wedding, "Tomoyo called to her again.

Sakura slowly pushed the covered off her body before she slowly pushed her body up off the bed. "Okay," she moaned through a long yawn. She pushed her body out of bed and slowly walked to the window and looked outside for a moment. Another yawn escaped her lips.

"What time did you get back in?" Tomoyo asked.

"Around sunrise," Sakura made her way back to the bed and slowly sat down, her eyes closed and her head fell to one side.

"Sunrise?" Tomoyo gasped. "What were you doing? The latest you ever got in was five, and you slept most of the day."

"Teaching..."Sakura yawned again, muffling her next few words. "Dance..."

"Dance?" Tomoyo questioned.

"He didn't know how to dance," Sakura opened her eyes for a moment before she closed them again while she sat on the bed.

Tomoyo rounded the corner of the bed and took Sakura by the shoulders and shook her slightly to awaken her. "Come on Sakura, Eriol will fix you up."

Sakura stood, her eyes flittering open and closed over and over again. Tomoyo took her arm and began to walk her over to the door that connected the two guest rooms. Tomoyo raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Eriol, Sakura' been out all night with Syaoran, I need your help," Tomoyo called.

"Right away," Eriol replied. Tomoyo could hear Eriol's feet running across the floor of his room towards them. Slowly, Tomoyo bent out of the way, so Sakura and her wouldn't get hit, and she would be hidden from view when the door did open. He opened the door and grabbed Sakura, taking her into his arms, like a small child, she was asleep. (It is possible to be that damn tired. I did more than once before) Tomoyo was hid behind the door, making Eriol chuckle.

"Don't laugh," she cried. "Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Oh, alright," he chuckled. "Leave Sakura to me, I'll fix her up within ten minutes."

Eriol entered back into his room and closed his door with his foot as he carried the sleeping girl in his arms. Walking over to his bedside he placed her on his bed. He smiled as he looked down at her. Reaching under his dress shirt he pulled out a key. Pulling it free from round his neck he placed it flat in his open palm.

"Key that hides the forces of darkness! Show your true identity! By the covenant, I, Eriol command you! Release!," he chanted.

The key grew wide in his hand, and gained length, taking the form of a large staff. It now floating inched above where his hand was out stretched. He took hold of it immediately and pointed it in Sakura's direction.

"Barrier," he said. "Release."

A navy bubble formed around Sakura's body as she laid in sleep. Her chest continued to rise in fall, as Eriol watched over her. He smiled. "Now to quicken things up for you Sakura."

He raised his staff above his head as he looked at Sakura's sleeping form. "Speed up time for Sakura, just until she wakes up. Release!"

Eriol watched as his magic flowed from his staff and to the barrier he created for Sakura. He watched as Sakura's body appeared to be flopping around, appearing to be having a fit. Eriol smiled in amusement. "So this is what it looks like when I do this."

He turned back to his dresser, where the rest of his tuxedo lay out flat and neatly. He had a few minutes before Sakura would be ready. He had better finished getting ready. Taking his bow tie he placed it under his collar and began to tie it, while he examined it in the mirror.

"Eriol?"

He turned back to his bed quickly to stare at Sakura, who was looking at him questionably. He chuckled. "You never did need a lot of sleep."

"What am I doing in your room?"

"You passed out in your room. Too much lack of sleep. Your body finally gave out. So I placed your body in a barrier that had time sped up."

"Oh?" Sakura's head tilted to one side and looked at him questionably.

"You got about a six hour long nap in just a few minutes. Two to be exact."

Sakura nodded. "Six hours is all I ever got while I was training. Helping Syaoran out so late at night finally got to me I guess."

Eriol finished tying his bow tie and smiled at Eriol though his reflection in the mirror. "You should get ready. Syoaran will be here soon, and the Li sister will be joining you two pretty soon."

Sakura nodded in agreement and stood from sitting on the edge of his bed. She began to head back to the door that connected both guest rooms. She turned back to Eriol with a smile. "Good luck Eriol." With that she opened the door and entered into the guest room, closing the door behind her. She smiled at the surprised Tomoyo. "Lets get this show on the road."

"Not without us," four voices cried out in union as the door to the hallway opened, but five young women entered.

"Meiling!" Tomoyo cried. "You decided on it?"

Meiling's hair was already tied back in a a Chinese style bun, with some hair let down in behind. Her hair was done up in some cherry blossoms, and her cheeks matches the same pink shade. "I know I called it close Tomoyo, but could I still be a part of your bridesmaids?"

"Hey, we're practically related now. Of course you can."

Meiling's face lit up in a smile as she bowed low. The Li sisters showed their own relief by turning and smiling towards Sakura. "Your still in your PJ's," They cried. Sakura found her cheeks grow warm as she nodded as she examined herself.

"Yes, I was helping Eriol with his bow-tie you see," Sakura explained.

"No excuses," one cried.

"Its make over time!" another yelled.

"Get her!"

Before Sakura had a chance to move or even open her mouth she was sudden overtaken by the group of girls. She shouted out of surprise and a little shock as she felt the girls begin to rip at her, removing her sleep wear. She soon felt the cool hair hit her bare skin, except for the pair of underwear that she wore. The girls had suddenly stopped and stared at Sakura for a moment. This caused Sakura to blush in surprise. She was no use to people just staring at her naked.

"What?" she gasped as she fought to cover herself.

She slowly peered down to where their eyes seemed to fall. She looked to the space between her breasts and felt the color drain from her face. Her scar. The scar was still very clear to her and to all the other girls as well. She hadn't dared look down at herself since she had been brought back. She hadn't dared. She had feared it. And this was the reason why.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Meiling gasped, speaking up when it seemed on one else would.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as she began to quickly think of an excuse for the scar. She put on the best fake smile she could. "Kids. You know how they are. I had a bad fall when I was a child."

"A fall?" one Li sister questioned. "On what? A knife or something?"

"Broken glass," Sakura lied. "I was running with a glass vase and tripped and fell."

"It looks like it would have needed stitches," Meiling replied. "No stitch scars though."

"It looks a lot worse then it was," Sakura laughed, trying to hide her nervousness. Sakura met eye contact with Tomoyo who too was looking around nervously. She thought for a moment before she opened her mouth.

"Are we playing for twenty questions or are we getting ready for a wedding," Tomoyo cried. "Lets finish dressing Sakura!"

"Get her!" Minako cried, catching onto Tomoyo's plan.

"I get to do her hair!" a sister cried.

"Makeup!"

"Nails!"

888

Sakura looked back at Tomoyo as she fiddled with her dress as she viewed herself in the mirror. Sakura giggled. "You'll be fine."Tomoyo turned to Sakura with a smile. She nodded in thanks before she turned back to the rest of the bridesmaids. They were busy taking to their dates, whom both girls had only met during the rehearsal. Sakura stood alone. Syaoran wasn't their yet. Neither was Elder Takui, who was suppose to walk Tomoyo down the center of the church. Her father had passed when she was still very young, and she had no siblings. So it was Li Clan tradition for an elder to do so. Elder Takui insisted, so nor Tomoyo or Eriol had a real say in the matter.

"I hope Syaoran appears soon," Tomoyo cried. "It would be terrible if you walked down alone."

"What about you?" Sakura cried.

"Never mind that! Eriol worked hard on blackmailing Syaoran, so he better damn well be here!"

Sakura laughed nervously at Tomoyo's comment. "If you say so."

Meiling stopped what she was doing suddenly and turned to the church door. She looked at Tomoyo for a second before she opened the doorway. A smile crossed her face, her lips moved as she commented on something, Sakura was unable to hear. She moved out of the way slightly, and in entered both Elder Takui and Syaoran.

"Oh thank God he's here," Tomoyo cried taking Sakura into an embrace. Sakura laughed nervously again as Tomoyo almost began to cry in relief. "Are you ready Syaoran?"

Sakura felt Syaoran's presence directly behind her. She turned to face him. "Calling it close wasn't I?"

"Tomoyo was more upset then I was," Sakura giggled.

"That hurts," Syaoran began to pretend that he was falling over in pain.

"Ahem."

Syaoran's eyes widened when he turned to face Elder Takui. His back stiffened up and he stopped making any sound. Sakura watched him in real surprise. He was so stiff. Sakura was almost sure that he was holding his breath as well. Elder Takui stood a stand beside Tomoyo, but his eyes stopped on Sakura. He was examining her dress. Sakura kept her eyes on his. There eyes met, and right away Sakura felt something flash through her. She had just felt such sudden hatred towards the elder, but she felt it for only a second. She knew it was hate though. It felt just like she had once before.

"You look awfully pretty yourself Sakura,"he sent her an almost cruel smile towards her. He leaned in discreetly pretending to be reaching for something deep in his pocket. "Just like I always imagined you would look on our wedding day."He pulled away and looked forward, taking Tomoyo's arm just as the music began.

Sakura's eyes had become wide in surprise, and she hadn't even heard the music begin. It was only until Syaoran took her arm that she stepped back from her own world. "Lets get this over with," Syaoran said as he began to step forward into the church. Syaoran began to follow him, but her mind was else where. As she took two steps into the church she turned back to look at Elder Takui. His face was lit up in a grin. Sakura turned back to face the front of the church. She smiled as she walked down the aisle with Syaoran. People's camera's were flashing as them, blinding Sakura, but she kept going. She'd have to tell Eriol and Tomoyo her discovery after the dinner.

888

Sakura sat in back seat of the car that Minako was driving towards the reception building. All the Li sister's were in the car together, busy talking among themselves. While Sakura sat deep in though about the event that had happened just moments before the wedding had begun. She didn't even remember too much of the wedding. The event of her and the elder kept playing over and over in her head. Over and over again it played.

Just thinking about it was giving Sakura a headache. Just all the pieces were coming together. She sudden knew why the elder was so upset about Syaoran's improvement. She was right. Elder Takui didn't want him to pass the test. He wanted Syaoran to fail. It was a law in the Li Clan that if for any reason the next in line of the Clan Leader wasn't able to pass the test or take the test ever, the current Elder would continue to take place as Leader until one who was capable could take the test. He wanted to remain leader longer.

Sakura felt her stomach turn as she thought about the reason Taisuke had been brought back again. It was because of her. She was the reason. She had brought him back. Her curse, was really his delight.

_Sakura could feel the sword very clearly in her chest. The pain wasn't felt at first, but now it was a sharp almost unbearable pain. She felt the blood flow from the wound and stain her dress. She felt even more blood filling her throat, and soon felt it dripping from her lips. She felt everything becoming very heavy as she stared at her surroundings. Her eyes fell on A young man, his face was stained with tears, but his lips were half curled in a smile. _

"_Taisuke," she moaned. _

_She felt her body become limp and she fell back onto the edge of her bed. Her hand reached up to her chest, where the sword was exiting. She tried to pull it out, but found that she had little strength. Taisuke leaned over and climbed onto the bed next to her. He examined her face, his face still stained with tears. _

"_I had to," he said. "You'll understand once you cross over. We'll be together again one day. You'll see."_

_Sakura felt every ounce of anger her body could ever hold fill her body. Her hand reached towards him, and took hold of his collar. She pulled on it, pulling him closer to him. "Hear me well," she moaned through clots of blood that filled her mouth. "You will never be with him. You will never die. You will always be reborn. You will never bare a son. And you will always remember this life. You will always bare in memory of what you did to me you selfish bastard."_

She thought they were just words she has stated before she died. Her father had always warned her of the power of words. She didn't believe him though. She was good with a sword, but she was never good at magic. She was sure his words would raddle him if she was lucky, but to really curse him. Never.

Yet here he was, 200 years later alive, and still leader of the Li Clan. She suddenly turned to Meiling, who was looking at her curiously. "Hey Meiling, which leader are you related to?"

Meiling was naturally surprised by the question. "Elder Takui."

Sakura turned to the Li sisters. "And you four?"

"Well, Elder Takui," they replied.

"So, your father's are sons of Elder Takui?"

"No," all five answered.

"Our mother is directly related to Takui. Our father Yuugi, last leader of the Clan was a second cousin outside the Clan," Minako explained.

"Same with my father," Meiling explained. "Why?"

"I-I was just curious," Sakura replied. _'Things have just gotten very interesting.'_

Minako found a parking place and exited the car with the girls not far behind. Sakura followed, still deep in thought. And that's how it was for most of the reception. Sakura remained deep in though, only coming out of her own deep thoughts to say a speech, written by Tomoyo and Eriol themselves. Sitting down again she fell back into her trance.

She didn't know what to think of the situation she was in now. She didn't know what to think now. She was worried. Taisuke was here with her, and he knew. She was sure she'd have to watch her back. She didn't know anything now. The rules had changed now. He had to know that Sakura was training Syaoran. He obviously didn't want Syaoran to pass the test. Which meant Sakura would almost have to serve as a body guard now. She was positive Taisuke would try something.

Tomoyo suddenly placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it now? People are leaving for a while before the dance." Sakura looked around for a moment before she leaned over to the newly weds.

"I know its your wedding and all. So I don't want to ruin it or anything but...Taisuke is here," Sakura stated.

Tomoyo gasped while Eriol's expression turned serious. "I was afraid of this. He was reincarnated wasn't he?"

"Many times by my guess," Sakura replied. "I'm frightened to tell you, but it is my fault."

"How?" Tomoyo asked.

"I cursed him before I died. Eriol I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was actually going to work. I mean you remember how terrible I was at magic and I just thought I could scare him and-"

"Don't worry. He had his chance to pull something. He won't pull anything with so many around. As long as we stay together he won't try anything," Eriol replied. "Now, we should be fine tonight, but Sakura, you do realize me and Tomoyo will be sharing my bedroom tonight, right?"

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Could you stay in the study? Or does Taisuke know about that place."

"No, its just you, me and Syaoran that know," Sakura answered.

"Would you mind staying there? I'll cast a barrier. Its just that Taisuke may try something if your in your room alone."

"No, I understand."

Tomoyo leaned back in her chair. "What was curse exactly?"

"Well...to be reborn again and again with full memory of what he did to me, and to never bare a son."

Eriol began to laugh to himself. "That one was pretty good. All the children born directly from the main Li Clan blood line were female. All the males were first or second cousins. Except for Taisuke of course, who wasn't even from our bloodline."

"That must have put the Clan in its place!" Tomoyo fought back some serious fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

The three turned to Syaoran who had come from some unknown destination. Tomoyo and Sakura were at a loss of what to say, but Eriol kept a cool smile on his face. "We were just thinking about what you were going to look like dancing with Sakura. She says you are a lovely dancer."

Sakura's cheeks warmed while Tomoyo began to giggle. Eriol kept his usual grin planted on his face. Syaoran looked at Eriol seriously. "Well if she says so, it must be true."

Sakura's cheeks warmed a few more degrees higher, while Tomoyo laughed louder. Eriol seemed a little surprised by his comeback. Eriol was very use to setting Syaoran off on a rampage. It looked like he came out empty handed this time.

"Well then Syaoran I'll have to make sure I get some pictures of you two dancing. I'll frame it and put it on my wall."

"Hoe!" Sakura's was sure every bit of blood in her body was now in her face.

"Sounds great," Syaoran answered.

"Oh, hello Yelan," Eriol suddenly greeted. The three all turned their attention to Syaoran's mother as she looked at them. She wore a smile on her face.

"I was just talking to the DJ. She said she's all set up, so you two can share your first dance together anytime."

"Thank you Yelan," Eriol bowed in respect. "Stick around, I'll be saving a dance for you."

"I would hope so," she let a smile grace her lips.

"Shall we?" Tomoyo reached for Eriol's hand. He grinned and took it from her.

"We shall."

They then took off around the head table to the now clear dance floor. They signaled the DJ who smiled at them and pressed a few buttons. In a few seconds the room was filled with soft music.

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

Sakura watched as her two close friends, swagged back and fourth together. Their eyes were only glued with the other as they danced to the music as it picked up its beat. Sakura smiled. They were meant for each other. They were perfect together.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

Sakura began to clap along with a few other people who were clapping in approvement. Sakura found herself a little surprised as she swore she had seen Tomoyo blush as the people did this. She was laughing, and leaned onto Eriol's, resting her head on his shoulder.

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_

_I have no choice, I hear your voice_

_Feels like flying_

_I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling_

_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_

_Heaven help me_

Eriol smiled down at Tomoyo as she snuck a peek at him. He was sending her one of his usual grins. She leaned over to his ear and whispered something, which no one else could possibly hear. Eriol laughed and whispered something in return before he leaned down and planted a kiss on Tomoyo's lips.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

The room was filled with cheers from people within the crowds of people. Tomoyo and him pulled away. Her cheeks were now obviously bright red. Tomoyo clearly loved romance, but herself was rather shy was showing it when it came to her own love life. Sakura reminded herself that she'd have to tease Tomoyo in the morning.

_Like a child you whisper softly to me_

_You're in control just like a child_

_Now I'm dancing_

_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning_

_You're here with me, it's like a dream_

_Let the choir sing_

Syaoran suddenly took hold of Sakura's hand. Sakura turned to him, suddenly surprised. "We better get out their." It was then that Sakura really started to notice the rest of the wedding party assembling onto the dance floors with their dates. Sakura nodded, and rounded the wedding parties table, her hand in Syaoran's.

They found a bare spot on the dance floor and slowly Syaoran pulled Sakura closer with his free hand and placed it just above her hip. Sakura placed her's on his shoulder. She smiled at him. "Remember the three cycles. Atta-"

"Attack," he finished, pushing her forward. "Dodge." He spun both of them around in a circle.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

"Retreat," she finished as he pushed her back the way they had come from.

"Attack," he chanted as he pushed forward once again.

"Dodge," she gasped as he on cue spun them in a circle.

"Retreat," he finished.

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

They had hardly really gotten much of a chance to really start dancing when the song had come to an end. Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest when they did come to a stop. She didn't know why it was pounding so much, or even why she was half out of breath. It seemed that Syaoran too was in the same position.

Eriol and Tomoyo stopped near them. Both held grins on their faces. "You two trying to out do us?"

"Excuse me?" Syaoran asked.

"Come on. Didn't you notice what you were doing?"

"No...what were we doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well quiet simply put," Eriol started.

"Dancing like professionals!" Tomoyo finished, a smile played on her face.

"Hoe!"

"Get off it," Syaoran replied. Syaoran didn't seem to pleased and left the group quickly. Sakura was still trying to figure out what had happened. Eriol smiled at Sakura.

"You're a lot more trouble then I remember you being," he played his mischievous grin on his face. "We're have a good long talk tomorrow young lady."

"Hoe? What I do?"

888

A/N: I made this chapter, extra, extra long just for you all! Hope you liked it! Remember to check out the Fairy Tales message board!


	13. Complete

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay. I kind of lost this chapter, and couldn't type it up again with satisfaction.

SnowCharms: Well come on, its Sakura. We all know she has more power then she lets on. (Wink)

MoonLove Angel: I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Deprived of Chocolate: I can tell you I never get tired of being told this story is original. Makes me feel like I somewhat stand out from many other writers.

Kylria: Updatedཀ

TamiumatheStarWarrior: (Smacks head on desk) Yeah...I tend to do that when I get excited. I was so happy about updating I didn't even notice it. I will double check this time. Promiseཀ Thanks for always reading, and pointing these things out. It can only make me improve right?

Pinku Sakura: I'm glad

Lil-BabyAnG3L: (giggles) Daddy's backཀ

Yukyungtang: I know what you mean, no worries. You never know what may happen. Its no big deal if you don't drop by the forums, no one else has, so I'm going to take it down in a few days. I honestly didn't except too much activity.

SakuraWolfBlossom: I got the idea from an old fanfic I wrote...I'm afraid its too old for me to remember where I got the idea from that. (Laughs) Now that makes me feel old.

KimmyGoldenAngeL: Well, now you can find out. Hope you enjoy the chapterཀ

Emily: Updatedཀ

SayuriSnow: Updated nowཀ Enjoyཀ

Cherrylove05: Well, Sakura would also never be there if it weren't for Takui. (Giggle) Sakura should thank him for that, then kick his buttཀ

Rukz: Yeah, Meiling was suppose to play a much larger part in this fic. In fact, this fic is almost pretty different from what it originally was going to be. I am thinking of re-writing it when its done. Keeping the same to what it is now, but just adding more chapters.

Animeboy-12: Thank you. I will.

Faraah: I'm galdཀ

Peony09: I hope you like this chapter just as much.

Bluesints: Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviewཀ

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. With that said and done, call off your lawyers, and instead please stay and enjoy my story. Doesn't that sound less messy, more enjoyable and cheaper?

Fairy Tales

Chapter 12

Sakura snapped awake with a start when she opened her eyes that morning. Her head had been resting on her journal like a pillow, on her father's desk. Looking at the page she began to re-read the entry she had fallen asleep reading, the next before.

_March, 31 1871_

_I'm taking the Li Clan test with my cousins in justa few days, to decide who shall become leader. I pray that I pass the test, but I wish I won't become the leader. If I do, I don't think I could ever be with my beloved, and I would forever be known by my hidden name, and I could never be who I really wish to be. _

_Yet father truly wishes for me to become leader. I'm not sure if I could ever be a good leader. My cousins all say so, but they don't know my secret. If they ever found out...I fear it would be a punishment worse than any death. _

Sakura's heart began to pound all the harder as she read this entry. It was one of her last ones before Taisuke had betrayed her the night she _had _become leader of the clan. Sitting back in her father's chair, she looked around the small study examining everything. She had such fond memories of this room. This is where she learned to read. This was where she studied. This was where she went when she needed to think.

Her fingers traced a burn mark on the desk. This was also the place her dear father had tried to teach her to use magic. It didn't go over well. She chuckled at the memory of her reaction when she had caught the desk on fire. Her father had found great amusement in it, and wore a smile on his face as he put the flames out.

"Sakura, are you ready for breakfast?" Tomoyo's voice was heard from outside the hidden passage in the library. Sakura stood from her seat and began to head towards the secret entrance. Pulling the door open, Sakura looked directly at Tomoyo who held a bright smile on her face. "Good morning," she grabbed Sakura quickly and held her in a warm embrace. "Come on Sakura, everyone is waiting. Hurray! The quicker we eat the sooner we can complete you!"

Sakura nodded as she began to make her way towards the exit of the library towards the dinning hall. She had honestly forgotten al about today. Syaoran's test was today also,. And Sakura didn't want to miss it, but she had no choice. Everyone would be watching the test, so it would be best for Sakura to be completed then, because no one could be around to witness it.

Sakura followed Tomoyo into the dinning hall, where the entire Li Clan was waiting in silence. Tomoyo greeted everyone in the dinning hall before she took her place next to Eriol who was greeted with a peck on his cheek by his wife. Sakura sat on the other side of Eriol and looked around, meeting Takui's eyes. He watched her, searching for something unknown to even her.

Taking her gaze away from his, she turned to Minako who was calling her name from the other side of Sakura. "Sakura, are you going to the test?"

Sakura leaned in and whispered her reply, "I wish I could, but I'm going to be completed today."

Minako looked very disappointed. "Oh, Syaoran will be sad about that. I think you should be there."

"I wish I could, but it's the only time we can complete me."

Minako still looked rather disappointed, but the reason was known to her. Sakura turned to her plate and began to eat her breakfast only concerned with getting through the ceremony to complete her soul. She prayed that nothing would go wrong.

888

Sakura stood in front of the cherry blossom tree and leaned against it, just as Eriol had requested. She held her journal as she stood in the dress Tomoyo had made for her, part of it once being her wedding gown. She held her breath as she waited for Eriol to completely read through the spells instructions.

"All right, so during the spell, cherry blossoms are going to begin to fall, and they will land on you, but don't move them away," he explained, then read further on. "They will begin to sort of absorbing into you, so don't freak. They are in fact part of your soul returning. Once that is done, you'll be completely yourself again."

Sakura nodded as she stood tall, a weak smile played on her face. Eriol smiled as well as he held his staff in the air. "Let's get started." His staff began to glow and Eriol began to chant. "Once a complete soul, now only a few fragments of one." The tree around Sakura began to glow softly and Sakura could suddenly feel the tree's real power. Her power that was flowing through the tree. It was going to be returning to her.

"Release this soul's power to which you have since protected," Eriol commanded. On cue a few petals of the cherry blossom began to fall lighty from the tree and land on Sakura. She flinched in surprise, but stood still and didn't move. She felt suddenly felt warm.

"Let this soul become on soul again, let her be who she once was." Sakura felt hot, but did not feel pain. It felt nice. She felt like she was being embraced. Her power was returning to her. Slowly the warmth left Sakura, and Sakura opened her eyes. She felt heavy. She took a step forward, but the weight seemed to be forcing her down. Eriol quickly dropped his things and grabbed hold of her. "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura didn't answer him, but instead pushed him away and tried to stand on her own. She began to look herself over. Slowly her hand reached down and pulled the dress up a little and moved the fabric around a little. She turned back to look at Eriol. Slowly her other hand did the same, soon her hands were playing with the fabric, playing with it like a small child.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Eriol, her face unsure. "Eriol?"

"Yes?" he asked, a little panicked.

"Do . . . do I look like a girl?"

Eriol was surprised. "Yes Sakura. You are a very beautiful young woman, you always have been. Why do you ask?"

Sakura's eyes began to well up and she began to softly cry. "I can't explain it, but I feel different. I don't know how to describe it, but I think for the first time in my life, I do feel like a woman. I don't feel like a man trapped in a woman's body anymore. I feel..."

"...complete..." Eriol finished.

Sakura nodded and smiled warmed at the young man before her. "I feel complete." Eriol took her hand, his usual smile on his face.

"Sakura, your complete now, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to get changed, and I want to see Syaoran pass that test." Sakura commented, her tears now dry and a smile on her face.

"Well, lets get you changed then."

888

Entering into the training room from the overview on the second floor made Sakura excited. She ran to the balcony right away, so she may view what was going on. She found herself so excited that she had ran past both Tomoyo and Minako without even noticing them. They stared at her, unsure what to think then turned to Eriol. He was smirking.

"She feels like a real woman. I think she'll be a lot more like she use to be, only more feminine."

Both females' looks relieved that Sakura was so much happier. She could be herself and live the life she wanted now. They joined her at the balcony and all began to watch the test taking place down below.

Syaoran was currently fighting one of the elders, but not Takui, who was on the sidelines watching. Syaoran was currently dodging many swings from the elder. Sakura smiled. _That's right, tire him out a little first. _Sakura could see the elder's moves slowing down a little. She grinned to herself. _Now Syaoran, take a swing at him._ Syaoran moved to the rigt and swing at the elders arm, cutting the sleeve. The elder swung at him in return, but Syaoran sensed it and jumped a few feet back. He prepared again and leapt at the elder, taking a jab at his waist before he retreated once again.

_He's doing it! He's going to pass!_ Sakura felt herself from fighting the urge to jump up and down. _Come on! Come on! _Syaoran let the elder come to him this time, waiting for the right moment. AT the past possible second Syaoran jabbed forward but stopped quickly.

Sakura felt her heart stop as she watched what was happening. The elder's sword was cutting Syaoran's sleeve, while Syaoran's blade was pointed at the elder's throat. Sakura's heart began to pump once again. _He did it!_

Minako grabbed hold of Tomoyo, and together they began to jump up and down, screaming like little children. Sakura stood above on the balcony, a cool gentle smile was playing on her lips. Eriol was viewing Sakura she she was looking down at Syaoran who was currently being forced into a group hug by his sisters, Meiling and his mother. Eriol smiled at Sakura as he joined her by his side.

"I want you to know that if you go down and talk to Syaoran later tonight, your feelings may change from before," he whispered.

Sakura looked at him questionably after he stated that to her. He leaned against the balcony's railing and met her gaze. "I mean to say, you'll suddenly realize feelings you've never even thought you had. Your soul wasn't complete yet, so therefore you couldn't completely feel. You're complete now. Your feelings may or may not change. It's completely up to you."

Sakura nodded, letting him know that she completely understood. She turned back to look at Syaoran and was surprised to see him looking up at her, a smile crossed his face. Sakura stood still, frozen in her place. She stood straight up and she found her cheeks brighten to a pink hue.

Eriol chuckled, "I thought so."

Sakura didn't replay to Eriol, but instead kept her eyes on Syaoran as he looked up at her. Soon she returned the smile. "Eriol you were wrong. My feelings never changed. I only just realized them."

888

Tomoyo jumped into Sakura, giving her an embrace after her and Eriol returned much later than Minako and her had. "Sakura, this is great," Tomoyo cried. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No," Sakura replied. Tomoyo broke the embrace and looked at Sakura. Her expression read an honest surprise.

"But Syaoran and Taisuke are two different people," Tomoyo explained. "Syaoran is a good person, he could never-"

"This has nothing to do with Taisuke," Sakura stated. "My father wanted me to come back to live the life that was stolen away from me. I'd be throwing that all away just for a guy, who might I add, doesn't care for me like that."

Eriol stepped forward, he was smiling. "Sakura has us, Tomoyo. Sakura has a future. She and I both agree, she doesn't have a future with this family."

"But she loves him," Tomoyo cried.

"Yes, I do," Sakura explained. "Being near him makes me happy, but what of our future? Say he did return my feelings and we marry. What would I be worth to my clan? My job would be to bare a male heir, then I become disposable. What kind of a life is that?"

Tomoyo's eyes fell to look at the ground. She only nodded her head. She took Eriol's hand, her lips formed a frown. "Agreed."

"Alright then, we'll be getting ready for the celebration and get to bed early," Eriol explained. "Don't forget, we have a flight back to Japan tomorrow."

888

Sakura fought with the dress she wore. Tomoyo supplied it to her, but that didn't mean she was comfortable in it even if she did feel like a real woman now. She lifted it up to try and cover her chest a little more, but then pulled it down tocover more of her leg.

It was a nice length, and didn't show anything that would be considered not very tasteful. And it didn't show too much of her breast off either, but she couldn't help it. She was not us to wearing a fress, let along one like this. Tomoyo had called it a cocktail dress.

She sighed as she looked around, but didn't see Tomoyo or Eriol. She didn't see the Li sister's either, nor Syaoran, despite this being his party. She turned to her left where she saw a woman, years older than herself making her way towards Sakura.

"Good evening," she greeted Sakura. It took her a moment to realize who the woman was. Syaoran's mother stood, smiling at Sakura. "Are you alone tonight?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Tomoyo and Eriol are off on their own, so I'm here myself."

Yelan had a soft smile planted on her lips. The same smile Syaoran had. "Your not with Syaoran tonight?"

Sakura shook her head when Yelan asked. Yelan looked away and began to watch the couples dance back and fourth. "You two looked well together. I wasn't even aware my son knew how to dance before the wedding." Sakura looked at Yelan, a smile still played on her face.

"I don;t know where you came from, or anything about you, but I do know one thing," Yelan smiled wider as she turned to face Sakura once again. "I owe you greatly for what you have done for my son."

Yelan bowed gracefully before she turned away and disappeared into the crowds of people. Sakura smiled to herself. "Your welcome Yelan."

Sakura by herself now decided she had enough of this party. It held no real interest anymore for her. She had packing to do before her, Eriol and Tomoyo would leave for Japan.

She exited the largw room where the party was coming from and was now in the main hall, where the faint music was still being heard. She came to the staircase and began to head up, but about half way up she came to an upright stop.

Looking up she saw Syaoran, who was coming down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she took in his full view. He was dressed in heavy cloaks of the Li family traditional robes, all white with the trims decorated in green patterns.

"Master Syaoran," she stated, bending a little to form a bow. He didn't say a word as he continued down the stairs, stopping where she stood.

"Where you off too?" he asked.

She stood up striaght, a smile on her face. "Parites have never been my thing."

"Ditching my party are we?" he chuckled. Sakura felt a chill run up and down her spine. "Sounds good to me. I'll join you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Its your party though."

"Just for an hour. I'm not expected until 8 sharp." He bent his arm and held it out to her. "Join me?"

She felt her cheeks warm, and all she could do was reach for his arm. She took it and smiled and nodded. Arm in arm Syaoran began to walk with her down the stairs.

When they were near the stairs bottom, he turned to his left, away from the ballroom, and towards the library. When inside, they took the usual course to the secret study. When they entered Sakura let go of Syaoran's arm and looked around the room again. She found herself doing this every time she entered the room now. Just remembering her visits with Syaoran and her visits with her father. Both of them were her fondest memories.

Syaoran walked up tothe desk, where he began to take off his outter robes, taking the heavy weight off his shoulders. By the time he turned back to her, she has taken a seat on the dloor, her heels discarded beside her. He took a step forward. "Can I join you?"

"She nodded. "Of course you can."

He stepped beside her before he bent his legs, letting him sit beside her on the floor. They then sat in silence. An uncomfortable silence began. Sakura knew it had to be broken.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thanks," he replied. Silence struck once again.

Sakura knew that this was quiet bad. She knew it her soul wasn't complete this probably wouldn't be happening. She had to do something. So she stood.

"It would be my honour if you would let me duel with you," she bowed.

Syaoran stood from his sitting position. He was smiling warming as he turned to the bookcase, and reached up for the two swords.

"I would be honoured," he replied, giving her one of the swords. She placed her sheath onto her father's desk and turned back to Syaoran. They went to opposite sides of the room.

"No holding back," she told him.

"I'd expect nothing less," he commented.

Sakura looked him over, waiting to see any possible movement on his part. Not a muscle moved. _He's waiting for me to start. _

Sakura knew he was going to try and pull what she did during their first battle. She knew to watch herself. She stood her ground only a moment longer, then she leapt form her place. She charged at him, her sword by her side, ready to attack.

As she neared she sensed his motives easily enough. His sword quickly swung at her, but did nothing but cut air. Sakura leapt from above at the lat second and pushed her sword above her head and slowly blocked the assault with his own blade.

Sakura took a jump backwards, taking her blade from his. She stepped from side top to side, watching his every move. She stepped from side to side, watching his every move. She lung at him again, this time when he swung, more upwards this time she jumped and dodged to his side, swing her sword at his legs. He jumped, making her miss.

He took his sword by both hands and swung at her, where she blocked it once again. He tried again, and she blocked again. Sakura lunged to her right making him do the same, but her sword went left, taking a swing at him. He was luckily that he had turned further than she had though he had turned further than she had thought he had. Her blade only jump past his side.

He turned to swing at her again, but found her missing from where she once had been. A moment later he felt the sensation of cool metal against his throat. He only slightly turned his head, so that he may see Sakura by his side, and her blade meeting his throat. She smiled warmly at him, his neck turned completely to one side so that he may see her more clearly.

"You defiantly improved," Sakura smiled, but her cheeks turned to a tinted pink. He was so close to him. His presents made her heart beat faster every second he stared at her, or more so, her eyes. His eyes were intensely locked on her own. Sakura mentally swore. She couldn't remove her gaze from his, not that she was entirely complaining.

_He has such amazing eyes. _

Sakura's gaze was so lost within his eyes, she barely even noticed how the distance between them was decreasing by every second. She even failed to notice Syaoran pulling her sword away from his throat, or him taking it from her. Even when both swords fell to the floor with a clatte she failed to notice it.

Finally their eyes unlocked, but only so both could slowly close their eyes as Syaoran broke the gap between the two, stealing a soft kiss from Sakura's soft lips.

888

A/N: Sorry for the delay...hope this made up for it.


	14. Revenge

A/N: I updated this so soon as a _extra _bonus for having such a late update. I had this ready for a while, so I wanted to update it for you all. Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to the following:

Y-chan: Updated very fast this time!

MoonLoveAngel: Updated within a day!

Noriko Taishii: Updated again!

HyuugaYingLang: ' Well I'm glad you liked it. I supposemy summary must be kind of bad if you thought that

Resdreamer101:Emailed!

AngelEmCuti: Thank you!

LadySakuraForest: I personally thought it was just fluff. I don't like too much fluff.

TamoumatheStarWarrior: You already know what I have to say. I replied. Thanks for always being a fan!

Ffgirl-07:U I updated because of the time it took. I hope you like it.

SnowCharms: Yes, three more chapters to go!

Mekana: School is just too damn expensive...arg!

Pinku Sakura: Thank you. I try my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. So don't sue me! I am just a broke University student. It sucks, so don't make it any harder on me.

Fairy Tales

Chapter 13

Sakura awoke to a cheesy grin placed upon her face. She tried her best to wipe it off, but that only made her smile all the more. She sat up, feeling rather refreshed, even after her late night. Pulling her blankets off her body she climbed out of the bed and stepped towards her window and looked out. The Li sisters were playing an early morning game of croquet Sakura grinned and chuckled as the eldest sister began to curse and swear as she missed her target.

"Sakura, are you awake?" Tomoyo's voice was heard from Eriol's room.

"Yes," she called in return. She stepped away from the window and greeted Tomoyo when she entered Tomoyo was already dressed and looked just about ready to get breakfast.

"I'll just slip a dress or something on, and meet you downstairs." Sakura replied

Tomoyo smiled. "A dress." She gently brought Sakura into a hug. "Eriol was right, you are really free now. Psychically and emotionally."

Sakura returned the hug and smiled. "It feels wonderful."

"Well, you get that dress on and come downstairs for some breakfast," Tomoyo ordered, her hands on her hips, much like a mother.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered, turning to her closet.

It didn't take Sakura long to dress into a simple dress that was a pale blue and went down to her knees and went to her collarbone, covering her perfectly. She headed down to breakfast and took her usual place next to Eriol. Minako had yet to actually come inside and so her place remained empty. Sakura had snuck a glance in Syaoran's direction towards his new place at the table, at the very end of the table. The spot where all the leaders would sit.

Sakura turned to Eriol and greeted him, smiling warmly. "Thank you Eriol for completing me. I realize I didn't get a chance to thank you. I'm sorry I was just so excited."

Eriol looked at her with such kindness that he reminded her of her father even more. "No need to thank me. I was happy to do it. You are after all like a daughter to me."

"This is a very joyous occasion for our Li Clan," an elderly clan member stood. After taking almost sixteen long years of training and having an interesting time trying to pass the test, yesterday, our dear Syaoran Li has completed his training and past his test with amazing skill. Such a great improvement. Master Syaoran, your father would be proud."

The crowd began to applaud both the elder's speech and Syaoran's victory. Syaoran seemed rather embarrassed by the cheering, but he was also smiling in approvement.

"And not to take the well-deserved spotlight from Syaoran, but we would once again like to congratulate Tomoyo and Eriol on their wedding, as well as their kindness to hold off their honeymoon to be here to support Master Syaoran during this time. Also that today they will be returning to Japan. It was good to have our family together entirely once again."

The room was full of further applauding once again. Everyone cheered and soon it died down. Soon the room was silent, and the breakfast had begun.

888

Not long after Sakura was in her room packing. She had changed her clothes once again, but only because Tomoyo warned her that it would be cold on the plane. Now she wore a pair of jeans with a plain white tee-shirt, with a sweater tossed aside for when they would be on the plane.

She was nearly finished packing when she heard a soft knock at the door. She smiled, sure that it was Minako. "Come in."

She continued to pack and did not turn to see who was there. She opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes widened. She could feel his strong aura. She could also feel his strong magic spell heading right at her. She dodged the attack, barely missing being slammed with a magically formed fireball. The ball of fire slammed into the old dresser, and it started to burn.

She shot around to view her attacker. Takui stood in the doorway. Disappointed that he had missed he stepped inside, now closing the door behind him.

"Sensing was always your strong point," he stated, his expression was calm and natural.

"Not good enough, something I learned the last time we were alone," she shot back.

Takui took a step towards Sakura, forcing her to take one back. She tried herbest to hide her panic, but she knew she was failing terribly.

"You can't escape. You know this. I know this, if Eriol was here, he'd know it too," Takui commented on her movements.

She took a step back, and she did Takui leapt at her with surprising speed. And took her by the throat with just one hand. It was than that he lifted her right off the ground, just by the one hand.

Sakura could feel all her air supply being cut off as Takui held her by the throat. Her feet tangled feet below her and her hands clawed at his hands and arms, fighting to get free. She fought for a single breath of air, and could feel her head becoming heavier by the second. She had to get free. Takui was going to kill her if she didn't.

"Are you in pain Sakura?" he asked, his voice and expression was calm and natural. Like he wasn't strangling her, but rather a normal conversation. Sakura fought harder, kicking are him, but not having the strength to cause him any pain. Suddenly Takui pulled her away from the wall he held her against, but held her freely in midair and walked with her like that towards the window.

The guest room's door suddenly flew open and Eriol and Tomoyo entered, both looking very panicked. "Sakuraཀ" Tomoyo cried.

"Takui put her downཀ" Eriol cried.

Takui only half turned his head to look at the two. A smile crossed his face. "As you wish Clow." He turned back to face Sakura, who at this point was half in and out of consciousness. "Sorry Sakura, but I must take orders from the great Clow Reed." He began to pull Sakura down towards him, closer, but then quickly swung around, throwing Sakura out of his grasp, forcing her into mid air. Sakura flew in midair until she came in contact with the sheet of glass that belonged to the window. The glass scattered as the forced of her body breaking it into many pieces, but Sakura did not stop. She continued flying in mid air.

"Sakuraཀ" Tomoyo and Eriol screamed in union.

Sakura felt her body falling as gravity began to take its toll on her. She felt so very weak and found herself unable to do anything. She just felt herself falling ever closer to the ground below.

"Gods, hear my call, create a blanket of windཀ" The voice as female and Sakura could swear she knew that voice, but couldn't register who it belonged to. Her body was too weak from Takui attacking her. She felt so weak that she hardly noticed being caught near the ground by some invisible force. Even then she couldn't come to the realization that she was surrounded by a large group of people.

"Oh my goodness, is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"Please, give her some room for air," the female's voice was heard again. And on command, the group moved away from Sakura's body as it floated just above the grass. The female knelt down and took Sakura into her arms, the invisible force disappeared. "Sakura, are you all right?"

Sakura felt herself becoming slightly stronger every moment her body got more rest and more fresh air. Sakura opened her eyes, meeting warm honey brown eyes. She opened her mouth to talk, but no sound came. Her hand reached up for her own throat, but found no sound could come out. She looked back at her saver. Completely scanning over who it was she realized she had been looking at Yelan.

"Don't move Sakura, you had quiet the fall," she said. Sakura tried to open her mouth, but again no sound would escape her lips. "Sakura dear, what is wrong? Is something bothering your throat?" Sakura realized that she has still been holding her hand to her throat. She nodded.

"Sakura," Tomoyo cried, as she and Eriol entered the scene. Sakura turned her head to face them to now realize she was thrown into the garden where she was buried. Most of the Li Clan were in the garden having a meeting of some sort. Her two friends met her and immediately began to check her over, to make sure she was all right.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," Eriol cried. "I should have been there for you. If I had known, I never would have let you alone. Not with him around." Eriol seemed so upset. Sakura felt very touched by this. He in many ways still felt like a father to her. He wasn't just the reincarnation of her father, but in many ways was still her father. Sakura reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. She caressed it softly and shook her head. She turned to Tomoyo and did the same. A smile lit up on both their faces.

"May I ask what happened up there?" Yelan cut in. Her expression was serious and stern.

"Well, you see, um..." Eriol paused

"What the hell happened?ཀ"

The group turned to look at Syaoran, who by the looks of his clothes looked to have just come from the training room. His sword was still in his hand, and heavy coats sweat from training still covered his skin.

"There was an accident," Yelan told him. "Miss Kinomoto had a fall from her bedroom window."

Syaoran's eyes widened and quickly ran to his mothers side, looking down at Sakura, who looked up at him curiously. "A-are you all right?" he questioned.

Sakura nodded. "She seems to have lost her voice. Shock perhaps," Yelan told her son. "Would someone please call a doctor, quickly please?" She turned to view the group that surrounded them as she commanded them.

"No, don't. Step aside."

Sakura looked the best she could through the group of people surrounding her. Her eyes widened as she saw Takui standing not far from the group. He didn't look one bit happy. No doubt because Sakura has survived the fall.

"But Elder Takui, she fell out of a window, she needs medical att-"

"Don't question me woman," he yelled, silencing Yelan from finishing her sentence. "You heard me, step aside."

Yelan looked down at Sakura, her eyes were sad as they gently met Sakura's. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Letting Sakura down out of her arms, she stood and took a step away, her head bowed in shame. Soon the rest of the Clan moved away from Sakura. Syaoran stepped away as well, but his eyes never left Sakura's form. Tomoyo had moved in Yelan's place and rested Sakura in her lap. Eriol stayed with her as well.

"Eriol, move," Takui commanded.

Eriol sneered at Takui, "Over my dead body."

Takui sighed, "Why must you complicate things? First you bring her back, then she ruins my plans, and now you are getting in my way. Just like you always did."

"Someone has too," Eriol shot back.

Takui cursed and reached into his robes and a moment later pulled out a large broad sword. "One last time Eriol, move aside." The Clan who stood nearby stood, were clearly confused by what was unfolding before them.

Eriol stood and took his place between Sakura and Takui. "You hurt her once, and I won't let you do it again."

"For gods sake. What the hell is going on? Takui what are earth are you doing?" an elderly man stepped forward. "I demand an answer now."

"Stay away Yami," Takui hissed. "Sakura here and I have unfinished business to attend to."

Sakura's eyes moved towards Minako who seemed to be in a state of complete horror as she watched. Sakura's eyes looked towards the Li daughter, her eyes hopeful that Minako might do something to help. '_Please, Minako, you may be able to do something. Help me.'_ Her prayer went unanswered. The scene was just too much. No one knew what to do.

"Eriol, what is going on?" Yami moved to asking Eriol when Takui refused to even answer the question.

Eriol stood his ground as he answered, "Takui did this to Sakura. He threw her out the window. He attacked her moments earlier and tried to strangle her." Gasps were heard by everyone within the crowd. Takui took a quick peek around the crowd before meeting Eriol's serious gaze.

"Never knew when to shut your damn mouth," Takui took a step towards Eriol, his sword still raised.

"Stay away from Sakura, or I will attack you," Eriol threatened.

"With what? Clow's cards? I'm afraid even you don't know where they are," Takui took another step forward.

Sakura began to feel her heart beat against her rib cage. This was her fault. This was all because she was brought back. She should have just stayed dead. She was causing so much trouble. It was hardly worth it for her to exist now. It was wrong. Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, her expression was serious and full of worry. Sakura slowly pushed herself up from Tomoyo's lap and then began to fight to keep her balance.

"Sakura, stay down," Tomoyo cried.

The attention of everyone now drew to Sakura's direction as she stood, her legs wobbled as she fought to stand. Syaoran quickly left his mother's side and ran to her side, holding her to keep her balance. Sakura quickly pushed away.

"No, this is my fight," she whispered, her voice was horse and sounded weak. "I need to do this." Syaoran was obviously confused, but did not try and take hold of her again. Sakura stepped forward, paused for a moment, but continued to take another step. Then another, and another. Soon she stood beside Eriol. She sent a weak smile towards Eriol. "Be happy with Tomoyo." Eriol's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

"Sakura, wait you don't have to," he called.

Sakura didn't answer Eriol, but rather took a step forward towards Takui. She continued until she stood less then a foot from Takui. She stared at him dead in the face, her eyes serious and stern. "I'm ready to fight," she whispered.

Takui's eyes broke from Sakura's gaze, looking towards Syaoran. "Give her your sword," he commanded Syaoran. Syaoran looked down at the sword, still in his hands. He frowned as he stepped towards Sakura. He stopped in front of her and raised his sword towards her. She took the sword and bowed. Raising from her bow, she turned back to Takui.

He motioned for her to move more away from the crowds. She did so, and moved closer towards the actual gardens. She turned back to meet Takui's eyes, but it was not locked with her. Rather, he was chanting something under his breath. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that a barrier was placed around an area near them. He looked back at the crowd.

"No interruptions," he yelled across the garden. He turned back to Sakura. "You remember how we use to duel, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. She turned her back to him, holding Syaoran's sword, down by her side. Takui did the same. "One," he said. As the word escaped his lips he moved to his side in one direction, while Sakura did the same. "Two," he said, taking a large step in another direction, Sakura did the same. "Three," he called, louder. On command both turned and lung at the other, their swords ready to attack.

Sakura and Takui's blades met with an awful loud clutter of metal hitting metal. Takui cursed and jumped back, but returned for another blow. Sakura easily dodged it and took her own swing at him, but he moved just as quickly. Sakura moved away and began to run around him in a circle, he turned and watched her, ready to defend any one of her attacks. Sakura quickly threw herself at him with her sword in front of her, but she never made her mark. She found her self being forced backwards with a strange force, her body felt very immense pain as it shot throughout her body. Soon she felt her body come to an erupt stop, more pain shot through her body. She now moaned in agony, unable to scream as she felt her throat become blocked off by some strange liquid.

She was unsure what was now happening, she felt dizzy, but she could clearly hear screaming. She could clearly hear Tomoyo crying, and could hear loud cursing. She coughed suddenly, and felt the strange liquid enter her mouth, some dripped out. It had a strange strong salty sensation, one Sakura knew very well. She let her head drop so that she may look down.

She then realized what had happened. She had taken the swung at him, but he had tackled her with his sword, getting her with his sword right in her chest, then pinned her into something with the blade. Sakura turned her head, so what she may see what it was she was pinned too. When she looked up all she saw was small light pink petals blowing in the breeze. She turned back. '_I hate irony.' _She could feel the blood pouring down her lips and onto her her collar bone and down to the tank she wore.

She could feel things becoming heavier as she stood there bleeding to death. She was unable to fall because the blade kept her up, but she could feel her body becoming limper and limper with every second. She looked in the distance to where Eriol fought with the barrier, as did Syaoran who was throwing kicks and punches at the barrier. Sakura looked over the crowd, which all in turn were fighting with the barrier. They were trying to get to her. They were trying to save her. It was pointless though. Sakura knew she would be gone in just a matter of minutes.

She felt her eyes shut close as they became too heavy to keep open. As she did she felt a warmth surround her. It felt hot, like it did during the summer.

"_You're a lot of trouble for a kid you know that?" _

_...Who..._

"_Forget about us?"_

_...You seem familiar..._

"_We'll give you a hint. Powers of the sun and moon. Guardians of your fathers greatest creation, besides you of course."_

_Of course, how could I ever forget you two. Kerberous and Yue, guardians of the Clow book, but what are you doing here?_

"_We've always been here_. _Clow Reed buried the Clow book with you, so that when you returned you could take over as our master."_

_What's the point now? I'm dying._

"_Someone as powerful as you could never die this easily. You survived last time. Why is this any different?"_

Sakura felt her head raise as Takui held her chin. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling at her, and turned to look at the Clan, still fighting to get into the barrier. "Sakura, have any final words to say to everyone before you die?"

Sakura felt all her anger begin to boil up inside her as she fought to kept hold of what little strength she had left. She looked up at Takui and met his gaze. She opened her mouth and one word escaped her lips. "Release."

Sakura felt the power fill her body as a glowing magic circle surrounded her body. A small orb escaped her body and stopped inches in front of her. She met Takui's confused stare a moment before she reached forward and took hold of the orb. The light disappeared, and it its place was Sakura holding a staff in her hand. She met Takui's gaze again, his face clearly read his surprise.

"Power," she called. "Releaseཀ"

Another orb escaped from her body and stopped in front of her. She swung the staff onto the orb and again a magic circle surrounded her, this time, the orb surrounded her then disappeared. Sakura grunted in pain as she again looked down at the sword that pinned her to the tree. She reached for the handle and took hold of it. She moaned for a moment as she felt the blade move inside of her. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled as hard as she could. She screamed as she pulled the blade out of the tree and her chest, releasing herself from the tree. As soon as she took her own step forward, two figures appeared beside the cherry tree.

"Kerberous, Yue, can you do something about my wounds?" Sakura asked. The two figures stepped forward, showing themselves to everyone in view. A beast with large feathered wings and armor took its place on Sakura's right side, while a tall slender man with similar wings took his place on her left. They looked at the wound, that continued to bleed.

"We're afraid not," The man said.

"Your not under our power,"Kerberous explained.

"It is no matter," Sakura smiled. She turned to Takui, who did look very nervous. Sakura still held his sword. She stepped towards him and stopped ten feet in front of him. She lightly tossed his sword towards him, letting the blade drop a foot in front of him. She took a step back. "Any last words Takui?" He said nothing as he stared down at the sword. "Because this time your going to be the one ending up dead."

He slowly bend down and took hold of the bloody sword. He turned back to Eriol, a very unpleased expression was painted on his face. "You've gotten very sneaky."

"He knew nothing," Sakura defended Eriol. She took hold of her staff and again readied it. "Swordཀ Releaseཀ" As before the staff worked the way it was suppose to, but this time, the staff took on a new form. A sword. "Let's get this over with Takui, you don't want to be late for your appointment with your maker."

Sakura stood in front of Takui, his expression was serious as he watched her serious stern expression. Her sword remained raised in his direction. Sakura leapt from her spot and swung at him before she ran between him and the tree. She ran at him again, making him swung at her. She dodged him and turned, flipping over him and taking a slice at him, forcing his sleeve to ripe clean off.

She did the same in the other direction, but missed as he leapt backwards. Sakura stood up right, meeting his eyes. She took a step closer to him, forcing him to take a step back.

She smirked, "You can't escape. You know it. I know it, and everyone watching us knows it." She mocked him from his comments earlier. She let out a laugh. "Are you scared yet?"

Sakura let the sword rest at her side. She smiled. "I've always fought with honor, but I think I can make an exception for you."

He stood his ground, staring at her, preparing for whatever she was going to throw at him. She then struck. She leapt towards him, stopping only for a moment to leapt in the air above him. He thrust his sword in her direction, but missed as she flipped and twisted her body in mid air, swinging her leg into his back, kicking him hard enough to pop his arm out of its shoulder socket.

Takui hunched over as he screamed at the sudden pain, his sword dropping out of his hand, his arm now unusable. Sakura landed with a satisfied grin on her face. She stood and turned to face Takui, his cries were still coming clearly from his mouth. Sakura stepped towards him, and picked him up by his robes, holding him up. His free arm tried to grab her, but the pain prevented him from doing anything too serious to her.

"Now, this is where you and I differ," Sakura told him, her eyes were welling up with tears. "You, you stabbed me in the back, and betrayed me. While I am going to stab you in the chest. You'll know its coming, and you'll realize fully why." Sakura pointed her sword directly at his chest, she pulled it back slightly.

"Sakura! NO! Your better than him. Don't kill him!" she could hear Eriol screaming from the other side of the barrier. She froze in her place for only a moment. She let her gaze turn to her sword. It was shaking. Her whole body was shaking. She turned to meet Takui's gaze. His eyes were full of fear, and Sakura knew well he was looking death in the eyes, not her.

She let the tears in her eyes fall. She let the sword fall to her side, her eyes still locked with Takui. "I'm better than you," she whispered. She let him go, so he may stand on his own. He was shakey and almost unable to stand on his own from the pain. She turned, but just as quickly turned back and threw a powerful kick into his chest, forcing him to smash into the cherry blossom tree and fall to the ground. He was no longer conscious. "As is every other woman in the world you sick bastard."

The barrier fell, its creator was no longer able to keep the barrier up. Everyone who had witnessed the events dispersed into the area in which the two were. Eriol and a few others had grabbed at Sakura, catching her after she nearly fell.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know. I feel so sleepy," Sakura whispered. She gasped once and she began to choke, then her eyes fell, and her body went limp in her friend's arms.

888

"I said leave her be," Eriol commanded.

"Let us in. That witch has the Clow Cards, and tried to kill Elder Takui," an elder stood in front of Eriol, his face inches from Eriol's face.

"He tried to kill her! She was defending herself. And as for the Clow Cards, she is the rightful owner," Eriol shot back.

The elder took hold of Eriol by the collar, "Says who! By Li Clan law if the Clow Cards were ever found the current leader would be the master of the cards. Not some _woman._"

"I say so!"

"Who are you to dare even suggest such a joke!"

"Clow says so."

The elders gaze turned to the door, as did Eriol, who were now looking at Yue and Kerberous in the open doorway. They both looked stern, not to mention very angry. The elder released Eriol and looked at the two.

"Excuse me?"

Yue stepped forward. "Clow choose her himself. Eriol knows this because he has the memories."

"What the devil are you talking about?"

Eriol stepped forward, taking a small object from his pocket. Holding it up by the string he showed it to the crowd in the hall. The small key with a sun and moon hung in their view. Many expressions turned to surprise.

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, but in my last life I was known as the great and powerful Clow Reed, creator of the Clow Cards, but also a father to a little girl named Sakura Kinomoto."

"Clow had a son! Not a daughter." Someone cried from the crowd.

"He's not lying!" Minako cried, stepping beside Eriol.

"Shut your mouth girl!"

"NO!" Minako cried. "I was a servant in the Clow house in my last life. I knew Sakura myself. I also knew Takui's past self. He was a monster, and he murdered Sakura in that life. You must believe Eriol when he says that Takui is the enemy, not Sakura."

Yelan stepped forward, standing between the two guardians, Eriol and her daughter. She looked down in shame for a moment, but then looked up, meeting the crowds gaze. "Leave them be. Let them rest for a while before you bother them anymore. Let Sakura recover, and we can get her side of the story."

"Step aside woman! You are a useless woman, for once listen to your elders. Treat us with some respect."

Yelan was holding a fan in her hand. She gripped it hard in her hand, so her knuckles were turning white. The Li sister's quickly grabbed their little brother who had been quietly watching them and moved from from the crowd. Syaoran stood confused, but followed. Soon, all the woman in the crowd did the same. Yelan looked at her elders.

"Respect? You want me to treat you with some respect?" Yelan's eyes were angry and stern. "I'll tell you about some respect. Woman may seem like only good for childbirth to you, but we are so much more than that. We raise these children to be good people, and you take all the credit. I can handle that. Now telling my daughter to shut her mouth, for trying to help is another thing all together, but I can handle that to some extent. Yet when you tell me to respect you and state that we women never respect you. That is complete bull. All I have to say to you is this: You want some respect. Well, here's the solution, give us some god damn respect."

"You flirthy little whore shut your damn-"

Yelan raised her fan and swung the fan across the fan, creating an unnatural breeze, smashing against the men only left in the crowd in the hallways wall. Yelan turned to her daughters who watched her with a proud smile on their faces. While young Syaoran stood surprised by his mother's magic that he wasn't even aware she had. She smiled at her son. "Your father was an excellent teacher."

She returned to view the crowd who was still on the ground, sore and moaning in pain. "Now, I suggest you _men _leave and we'll see if Sakura is feeling better in the morning. Do I make myself clear?"

888

A/N: Ohohohoh, don't piss Yelan off. Hope you like this. And there is three chapters left, so its fair to say that Sakura will be fine.


	15. A Letter to my Readers

Dear readers,

Its been a long time hasn't it? It has I know. I have been wanting to do this for a while, but I was sure my absence would have told you this. I have quit writing fanfiction. Now before you all send me angry letters or whatever, you have to hear my side of the story.

Fanfiction for me, was everything. It was all I had most of the time. As many of you know, I had a lot of up and downs in my life, and while I haven't suffered any major depression in the last two years, which is good, I still still that things have changed a lot for myself. First off, I am twenty-one years old, and I am graduating from University this year. I have a lot to think about, do and a lot of studying to do. I don't have a lot of time for writing, let alone writing fanfiction.

Another reason I am quiting, a lot of you may not understand, but I have seemed to have outgrown a lot of my readers. Not that I don't think your all wonderful. You all are, and for what you have done for me, I am thankful. I really am. I wouldn't have probably made it this far in my life without you. What I mean is, now that I am older I try and write about a lot of personal and serious issues. And I feel like a lot of you shouldn't be reading this stuff. 'Another Kind of Girl' is an example of this. I felt like my readers were too young to really get the whole point of the story. It was very discouraging when I would get emails asking if Gigolo was a real job or not. And people who didn't know what Prozac was. It blew my mind. I knew what Prozac was when I was seven years old and I know no one who was on it. Its not anyone's fault, its just that I wasn't writing for the age group I wanted.

I am a University Student, who has a huge dream of being a successful published author. I don't want to be rich or anything, just enough to support myself. I want to be known for my writing, my plots, my characters. And lets face facts, I can't write for a living if I am also writing fanfiction. Fanfiction will always be my starting point. It will be what got me into writing. It will be what inspired it, and it will always be something I hold fondly to my heart. I can't wait to sit down one day and read fanfiction about my characters. I really am, and I hope I inspire another writer like so many fanfiction authors inspired me.

I thank you for all the love and support over the years, but this really has to end now. I hope a lot of you will follow me as a published author, but if you just wish to stick to fanfiction, that is well too. I hope you find some amazing stories out there. If you are interested in following my work elsewhere, then I will have some links on my profile page. I hope to hear from a lot of you very soon.

-KJWilliston


End file.
